


Now Streaming

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Camboy!Shiro, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Smut, Texan Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), along with other characters as honorable mentions, camboy au, lotor is an honorable mention, no beta we die like men, safe sex: use of protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro is a struggling student who cams to get by, staying afloat financially as he pays off his debt and living expenses.He's trying to get through school, but he's feeling a little lonely...





	1. Of School and Livelihood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart that inspired this fic: [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)

Shiro had been doing this for a little over two years now and it was second nature, lips parted as he painted them the pale pink nude colored before pressing them together and meshing in a roll, applying the coat evenly. He leaned in towards the mirror and lined the tops of his eyes next, with thick black lines, then lining the bottom thinly, giving him a dramatic feel. Coal grey eyeshadow was then added for a smoky effect (last time was a brown shimmery color he used and he was thankful for all the GalraTube makeup tutorials). He did this to add a buffer between his normal appearance and how he looked from his day-to-day, a guise as he didn’t want anyone to recognize him.

He usually recorded three days out of the week. It made him good money, so he could afford his living, mainly getting through school. He was almost done and was thankful, he could retire once he graduated. He was five years into college and had two more to go, he had to be cautious and careful that no one discovered how he obtained his income. Shiro also spent time in-between camming and school, tutoring some underclassmen and earned a little money from that (here and there), but not enough to sustain his way of life. Which if anybody paid attention would figure out he wasn’t making enough from tutoring, but luckily no one was of the wiser. 

He didn’t live lavishly, he tried to live a minimalist lifestyle, saving what he could and putting it away as a rainy-day fund. He kept a cushion just in case, never knowing when or what the future may hold.

There could always be a situation for him to dip into his savings account because of some unforeseen circumstance. He didn’t want to take any chances.

The only reason he had turned to this type of work was because he had been dumped, he had been dating an older man. Met his ex-boyfriend when he was recovering from his own injuries and getting used to his robotic prosthetic arm. 

The old memory carried him away as he got ready while on autopilot.

It was a chance encounter, he had met him after he had finished one of his physical therapy sessions. He could still remember it clearly.

They had met when Shiro was at his lowest, he had originally come to college on a football scholarship and was going to be the new rookie quarterback for Altea University, he was going to be appointed as the captain for the Paladins, but that all ended when he was involved in a bad car accident. It was a rainy night when he was coming back to campus with his teammates when they lost control and crashed. He was heavily injured, losing his arm, but his teammates walked away with a few scratches.

The rehabilitation was long and harrowing and he lost his scholarship while dealing with a difficult recovery. By this point he was trying out a new robotic prosthetics which gave him full range of motion, however it was prohibited to play sports with such ‘enhancements’. He knew he couldn’t return to football and had to come up with a new way of attending school. 

His sports dreams crushed due to an accident –.

Now in his life, he was low, feeling hopeless and depressed, the only light in his life was a physical therapist, named Coran. He was a bright shining light and it kept Shiro grounded, but as the therapy sessions lessened as he got better he began to slide once more, his anguish getting the better of him as he struggled with finances, balancing tuition, and joblessness. He couldn’t get enough free grants to cover his bills and he didn’t want to sign up for student loans. That would only put him further in debt. Not to mention he was paying off all his medical bills with what little money he had, he couldn’t work due to his class load as he was trying to catch up from when he was in the hospital.

He also needed to reassess his major because he relied heavily on football to be his meal ticket –.

That was when he met his ex-boyfriend, Lotor.

He was older and fun, he made Shiro feel so comfortable and normal. At first, they were fast friends and slowly they grew closer, eventually, Shiro made the transition over into dating him, he didn’t dwell on his sexuality or how he was now open to men. He thought it would be weird in the beginning, but it wasn’t, it felt natural and he questioned it very little, Lotor made everything easy for Shiro and even when he felt like he was wading through mud, it was always met with consideration and reassurance. A thoughtful touch.

Lotor was positive when Shiro felt negative, feeling doubt about his future, feeling ashamed about his body, and so on, his ex was always there to supplant those fears and assuages his worries.

Not only that, Lotor was filthy rich which Shiro didn’t really care about, but it was a plus as his boyfriend paid his bills and tuition which helped ease Shiro’s constant troubles and gave him mental relief over his financial situation. It was a little weird, Lotor was like a sugar daddy, he realized now, thinking back and Shiro always insisted that Lotor needn’t be paying for everything, but it didn’t detour his then boyfriend, he was paid for and taken care of. 

In his mind if felt wrong, but he allowed it though, even if he was being kept like a prized boyfriend –.

Shiro was thankful that his schooling was taken care of, but didn’t need everything paid for, but as they continued to date the gifts continued, some making Shiro raise a brow at (the panties, stockings, and other pretty frilly things), he would indulge his lover wearing them from time to time and would sometimes find himself recorded as his mouth was at the end of Lotor’s dick after parading around in the negligée.

The videos were always deleted afterwards, but it made their messing around and/or sex more explosive. 

Like most good things, it didn’t last and they, eventually, broke up. Shiro wanted to be independent and sought making his own way which Lotor didn’t want for him. He wanted to pamper his boyfriend and keep him well kept, which made Shiro nauseated to think about. When you boil down their relationship as fun as it was and as long as it lasted, he was nothing more than a pampered pet. Lotor wanted a pretty plaything and someone who depended solely on him. He didn’t want a boyfriend that could think for themselves or strive for goals and dreams.

After being aimless for so long, Shiro wanted to be a physical therapist to help those like the doctors and staff that helped him through his rehabilitation, like Coran had done for him years ago. He finally found a goal, a dream that he was going to pursue.

It was good they walked away from each other, but once the money dried up Shiro was again in the same situation and felt his gut twist with worry. How was he going to pay for school? He wasn’t sure, but eventually, he stumbled across the answer or so he hoped back then. 

One day, combing through his phone trying to clear out some of the old stuff saved on it he ran across a video saved in the gallery. The thumbnail was dark and so he decided to play it, unsure what it was. It was dim lit yet it started with rustling and moans. His cheeks flushed and eyes widen. It was one of his and Lotor’s intimate times. He was ass up being fucked, Lotor’s cock was disappearing into his ass and he was moaning loudly, the shot a bird’s eye view of where they were connected.

“Takashi,” oh lords he had forgotten how sexy his ex sounded with that accent; low and drawn out when he was breathy. “Do you like being on camera love,” he heard a warbling moan in the video, it was obvious pleasure, and it came from him. He blushed at how shameless he sounded. 

“Hahn yes!” He rolled back, ass meeting that pelvis and he whimpered, driving back, his entrance swallowing that length. 

“What if I put this on the internet? Would you like that?” 

Again, Lotor was met with an incoherent moan and then quickly chased with the words of “I’m cuming,” Shiro blinked as he paused the video and let out a shaky breath. He knew he could be unabashed once he was horny, but damn! He felt the swell between his legs and hitched his hips, unconsciously looking for friction –.

After that, things kind of snowballed as he entertained the thought of marketing his body and sex on the net. It was a fast way to make money, right?

Shiro did his research and watched other cam shows and only told one friend what he was doing, Matt Holt. He was the greatest friend. A web developer by day while also a student and a hacker in his free-time, he helped Shiro set up the necessary IP address and firewalls to keep him from being found out. Matt offered to monitor his site and make sure no one tampered with anything, especially, payment methods. The slightly younger man was the greatest, a rock for Shiro and he felt guilty for the help offered, so Shiro told his friend he’d cut him a bit of his profits if he made any. At first the hacker was hesitant, but after Shiro’s persistent coaxing, Matt gave in.

Shiro still had many things to consider before kicking off being a camboy.

Before he could begin his live shows, he had to get comfortable in front of the camera. It took him two weeks to get used to masturbating and using toys in front of it, talking and being vocal. He’s watched and felt less embarrassed with each video he reviewed, he felt he needed to add something. Like his scarred body was an eyesore, he remembered the first times with Lotor and wanting to remain dressed when they had sex in the beginning of their relationship. Eventually, his ex-lover got him comfortable enough to be fully naked, but other times he would revert back, staying dressed or wearing the frilly, cutesy garments that he was gifted as a way to hide. 

Shiro decided maybe wearing something teasing would help and it did, it gave him extra pizzazz as far as he could tell. Another thing was his face. He was masculine unlike other camboys, who were small looking and delicate, pretty-faced and androgynous, and having the perfect blend of femininity and boyishness. 

Shiro was none of those things. It was like comparing apples to oranges, he was the orange.

His body was built strong, thick, and muscular and he kept up with his workout regimen even after he had been let go from the football program. He liked to exercise, as it always eased his mind even at his most jumbled of times. It was effortless for him to work up a good sweat and he felt good afterwards, like releasing all his stresses as if the toxins were expended through his pores. Afterwards, he was spent and that feeling was always welcomed in his book.

He hoped and prayed people would be receptive to a camboy like him, outside of the norm, but he was unsure how to market himself as something pretty outside of his clothes. So, he went back to watching various videos and noticed that some camboys wore makeup. He knew nothing about makeup, so, he needed to learn. GalraTube quickly became his friend, there were thousands of videos on makeup tutorials and he found himself taking notes as if he was in lecture.

He began taking better care of his face, learning a good routine was in order as makeup clogged pores and he had to maintain a groomed and pampered appearance. He maintained his eyebrows, taming them some and giving more defined shape. He took to all the videos, consuming and applying everything he learned. 

The first time he successfully crafted a look he wasn’t pretty, but he felt beautiful, it was a shock, a bolt of power to his core. He felt empowered. He was wearing thigh highs, panties and a loose baggy muscle shirt. He had mussed his hair and looked ravished already. It was a good look in his opinion, and he hoped it would lure patrons.

Shiro took a couple of selfies, seeing how his camboy look translated on screen. What stared back in the pictures took his breath away, it was like staring at an alternate universe version of himself.

Blinking out of the memory all those years ago, Shiro came back to the now as he finished his makeup, he reached up with both hands and ruffled his hair, letting his white forelock fall into his smoke colored eyes. He pulled the large oversized sweater exposing a broad shoulder and smiled at himself. One final touch. He opened the drawer and small trinkets glittered back at him. Taking medium sized golden hoops, he put them on. He was now ready for his show. Glancing over his shoulder he stood up and grabbing the chair, putting it back at his desk. 

He got the camera ready, preparing to start. His computer was next to the camera and the wireless mouse and keyboard were not far in case he needed to do anything technical, though typically he never had any issues.

Shiro made sure everything was out of sight that was remotely personal, so that he couldn’t be identified. Next, he grabbed his toy box, popping the lid of the tote and looking in. He hummed and began to pull out the various contents. He took a few moments, his gaze trailing over each of them. He had an assortment, some from when he dated Lotor and then others he had ordered throughout his camming career. 

Shiro almost grabbed the fleshlight, but decided against it as his viewers like seeing his cock and he wasn’t one to deny what his fans wanted. He pulled out his dildos, the medium one and the biggest one. He wanted to take the big one tonight and he wondered if he should stretch himself now or just do it on camera. He hummed, pink glossed lips worrying for a second before he decided he’s stretch himself on camera. He’d been stretching himself beforehand and thought this little change would be good for his patrons.

He put the box of toys on the floor. It was good to keep it simple tonight. He had his towels laid out under him, it was time and he queued up some soft music, playing low in the background and only melodies, gentle beats, no lyrics, he had a playlist specifically built for work. He would begin to record soon and smiled, as he backed away from his camera setup, making sure he could see himself on screen. It was a good angle. 

He got the chat ready and opened another program that Matt had created for him to see how much cash he earned in one night. His best friend was an utter genius. 

Standing on his knees pulling at his cat faced thigh highs he pulled the straps of his panties higher on his hips accenting the curve. Shiro posed, his right arm behind his head and the other placed near his neck. He counted in his head, then a message flashed indicating he was streaming live and he parted his lips, eye fucking the camera. 

“Hello there,” he purred as he smiled and kept his voice light and flirty, he didn’t speak higher than he normally did, he just kept it breathy as he portrayed himself as sexy. He let his arms fall before him and he let his hands plant on his bed, he could see the familiar names pop up and some new users names he didn’t recognize. 

As Shiro gained new followers he would moderate during his downtime and grant access once users paid a fee. This gave them permissions to chat with him during his live shows and allowed them to leave suggestions for him to do certain things. During his offline moments, they could send his website emails which he would answer when he could between his normal schedule. 

He did offer another package if they wanted to watch and not interact with him, it was cheaper than the interactive membership. It was a flat monthly fee. “How is everyone,” he asked playfully as various comments popped up in the chat.

In the beginning, he felt silly talking aloud, now, not so much as he got used to reading the chat as he did his shows. His hands raked over his thick thighs as he let his long-lashed eyes scan the words. “Hmm glad you’re feeling better Azure_Azule,” he smiled and gave a small wink. This user was his nicest patron and always shelled out a fair amount, he had done a few private shows for that user, earning him extra cash. 

Azure_Azule had been sick recently which made him worry and Shiro knew he shouldn't get so vested into one of his customers. He tried to treat all his fans the same, but he knew Azure was his favorite.

He chatted for a moment with all the users, as he laid on his bed, languid and relaxed, hands trailed over his body and fingertip dipping into his happy trail, dancing through before he let his short nails draw over his cock and balls, the panties adding a silky feel, he sucked in a soft breath as he let his eyes close for a moment, it was a ghost of sensation. 

“Let’s begin,” he said once the conversation lulled. He hummed as he slowly moved, getting back onto his knees and he let his hands play over his body and trail over his hips, thighs, and stomach, his sweater hitching from time to time. “I was thinking of taking this monster today,” he held the larger dildo and smirked. “Need it deep today, hope that’s fine to do?”

The chime of the instant messages showed a shower of support. 

_‘Never seen a bottom like you before, you're such a natural. You're made for bottoming Kuro.’_ One user commented.

He chuckled flirtatiously and smirked. “I thank you all,” he purred and teethed his lips carefully, not wanting to get lip-gloss smudged on his teeth. “I didn’t stretch myself today, wanted to do it in front of everybody. Hope that’s okay too,” he gave a toothy smile, again there was nothing, but outpouring of support. “Good,” he felt his body warm as he couldn’t wait to get started, feeling extra horny for some reason. Maybe because he hadn’t had sex in forever, not since Lotor which was strange, but he was too busy.

His hands raked down his body, and he closed his eyes as he slowly sank from his knees and settled on the bed, his eyes flicked open, half-mast. Moving slowly, he began to display his round backside at the camera, teasing his patrons as he reached for his nightstand and got his lube out. 

“I’m so ready for this, you have no idea. Need it,” he licked his lips as he looked towards the camera, legs propped and showing the shape of them, thick thighs and full calves, his legs looked long in the cat stockings. He began to trace the material of his panty backside still facing the camera. “Should I keep these on or take them off, hmm?” His eyes fixed on his screen, seeing the chat become a whirl of text and extra money being shelled out was a nice incentive.

“Keep ‘em on, that’s the consensus,” he groaned as his fingers cupped his bulge roving over his trapped length and sac, Shiro hummed softly and gave a teasing smile. “Alright,” he gave a roll of hips and letting his hands trace before he hitched his panties to the side, showing his smooth, tight hole and he grinned over his shoulder. He let his finger trail between the cleft before rolling his thumb over the ringed muscle. He rolled his ass again and more money was deposited, he gave a playful chuckle and batted his lashes a bit.

He reached for the lube, deciding not to prolong any longer –.

Depositing a large glob on his fingers, he began to spread it over two fingers, his thumb coating them and warming it. Reaching behind he leaned forward and began to press one finger in himself and he hummed, closing his eyes as his ass still faced the camera as he let his finger nestle to the last knuckle. He moaned and let it sit idle for a moment, the first slide of his fingers was always breathtaking and it didn’t matter if he was used to this or not.

It was nice that his face was hidden for the moment as he calmed his body, before he pressed in as deeply as he could. Groaning and clenching down on his own digit before he slowly drew out and began the process of stretching his entrance and fucking himself, he stayed on hands and knees, but peered back. “Sorry there,” he breathed softly. “I got lost in the feel –, uhn but I need more than this,” he knew his body well enough now. It wouldn’t take long to work himself open.

The one finger was soon joined by a second and Shiro whimpered softly, eyes squeezing shut as he was curling his fingers every-now-and-again and striking his prostate. He worked himself and kept his body from full arousal. He didn’t want to get too carried away even though he craved an orgasm.

“Lost myself again, sorry,” he commented with a sweet smile as he was flushed faced. “Time for the main event,” he slipped his fingers out, his glistening hole clenched for a moment, missing the full feeling. 

Grabbing the smaller dildo, he added lube to it slicking it, turning and facing his equipment, Shiro sprawled out sumptuously before all his viewers, his legs parted and his half-hard cock trying to peek from the small panties he wore. He moved his underwear further away from his relaxed hole and began to ease the cock shaped dildo in, he sucked in a breath and ramrodded his prostate as he let out a small whimper. It felt good, so good! 

His eyes cracked open and he gasped, not giving his ass a moment as he worked it slowly outwards, the slide, slow before he thrusted the pliable silicone in and worked himself. A rhythm started and he could feel the pulse in his cock, rushing of blood as he swelled to full arousal. Sounds began to bubble from his lips and he gave half rolls of his hips as he was finding pleasure quickly in the dildo. He let his eyes flick to the camera, reminding himself mentally to keep his eyes open. “Uhn – mmn almost there,” he purred and he made sure to let his eyes read the comments. He gave an airy chuckle. “No polyshare42, I’m not close to cuming. Need more than this,” he smiled. “Almost wide enough to take the big one,” let his eyes close and his brows forked down as he fought back the strong pleasure that licked his body in waves.

His eyes opened once more and then he smirked. “You’re right Azure_Azule, I do get more vocal as I get closer.” Slipping the dildo out of his body, he moaned and began to slide up onto his knees once more, standing on them as he got the bigger dildo and planted it on his bed. The base wide enough to stay upright, plus once he had it nestled in him it would be easy to ride.

Shiro began to slick it up, his cock twitched feeling restricted in his silky underwear as he got the toy ready. He stood higher up, readying to mount it as he got it positioned under him. One hand, the hand covered in lube held the bulbous base as he found his flushed entrance. Shiro let his legs widen a touch as he sank, letting gravity and his body take the wide silicon. He gasped, murmuring sounds as they came tumbling from his lips.

“Ohn god,” he gasped as he sank to the base, rocking and making sure he was to the base. He panted and could feel it displace his insides a bit, letting his clean hand come up and he brushed his sweater up, as he felt the bulge under his stomach muscles. “So deep,” he keened and leaned back, angling himself so it would be easier to ride.

Switching hands, he placed his messy hand on his cock, as it was exposed and hanging out of his panties, he began to stroke as he started a slightly awkward pace as he drew up, not fully, but a few inches before he grounded down. He did this a handful of times, letting his tip go as he needed to use both hands to help hoist his body up and down. He could come without touching his dick the sensation he felt in his ass enough to get off on.

He raised and dropped his hips in honeyed rolls, showing he knew how to ride. He sucked in a breath and his eyes fell heavy as he was feeling enjoyment, but not closing them as he kept his eyes forward. He rocked, bucking as he let his ass take that fake cock deep, letting it disappear as if he was preforming a magic show. His moans began to become more present as he fucked himself, feeling eyes on him was an added bonus, a definite turn on.

If only this was a real dick, if only he was with someone right now and to feel hands on his body. Pressing his ass flushed to a pelvis as his body swallowed a length and feeling kisses, bites along his fevered skin. Shiro’s body heat spiked as he began to sweat, stormy eyes clouded with the fog of pleasure as he imagined hands parting his full round cheeks, kneading them and guiding him as he rode, it would feel so good. His eyes glazed with a faraway look as the fantasy played out in his mind.

He would be at this imaginary person’s mercy as long as they made him feel wonderful.

A stuttering moan came out of him as he felt the quakes in his body as he began to speed up his movements, his member was leaking nonstop as it trickled down staining his pale pink panties, making them appear darker due to the wetness. “Hahn mmm! Oh fu~ah,” he moaned breathily as his features pinched, the arousal evident. It wouldn’t be much longer now as his rhythm sped up and his rolling hips began gracelessly rutting, not drawing fully up or down, just short thrust of his hips. Shiro’s mouth stayed parted as he gasped and panted, with moans laced between. “Uhn huhn!”

Shiro was chasing his orgasm now, and he could see the money on screen coming in, it was a good haul, but he didn’t care so much at the moment as he wanted to come. 

Leaning his body further back widening his thighs and displaying himself further for his patrons, the dildo was seated deep in Shiro. He only raised minimally as he kept it wedge deep as it teased his prostate, he was keening desperately and his breathing ragged, his cock bobbled between his legs even in the confines of his panties, it strained and pulsed the stream of precome had only increased and he was close now. It was flushed rosy at the cockhead. 

His body gave four more grinds before he jerked and arched, pelvis jutting out as he let a drawn-out moan pouring out of his lips as he began to spill, his seed shooting in hot spurts of white. It hit his inner thighs, painting them and his sweater taking the brunt of the blasts of come. He whimpered, body trembling as the flared base was pressed flushed as his body had the entire length inside. He slowly leaned back as he was still feeling the resonance of release rippling in his body, he began to pull the toy slowly out as he displayed himself. 

He sighed, panting as he caught his breath. His orgasm was rough, but too short-lived in his book. It would have been nice to be fucked through it, well if he had a lover.

Shiro was piecing himself back together, banishing thoughts like that as he gave a smile and looked towards the camera. “I hope everyone enjoyed the show,” he smiled coyly, beginning to flirt once more as various texts showed on his screen. He wasn’t going to prolong tonight with chatting. Not wasting time, he began to wind down the conversations.

He had an early morning as he had to tutor an underclassman, Keith, a regular of his. It was happening first thing, which he needed to get his rest in. He bid his viewers goodnight so he could get ready for bed.

He cleaned up quickly, getting into some sweats and a muscle shirt for bed, he came over to his computer checking his site one last time. He’d upload his video on the porn site tomorrow once he was done with schooling for the day. Right now, he was getting last little bit in order, but noted a new email, he smiled as he already knew who it was.  


It was Azure_Azule and the email simply read.

 _‘Goodnight Kuro and get some rest.’_  
A.A.

He typed a quick replied back. _‘Night Azure, see you next time. You get some sleep too.’_ Shiro knew he was breaking so many taboos, but Azure_Azule was the sweetest and he couldn’t help but give in a bit. He was after all a little lonely even in this kind of work.

At least he could look forward to his tutoring session with Keith, it was always a perk seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Keith and Lance will show up in the next chapter.  
> In case anybody is curious both Keith and Lance are of age.  
> If you haven't checked it out already please see the fanart that inspired this fic:  
> [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Of Roommates and Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart that inspired this fic: [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)

It was a cool fall morning, the sky was still cloaked in deep blues and purples, the sun had yet to fully rise or it could have already risen, but was hidden behind the looming towers of Altea University. He hunched further into himself, hands buried deep in his jacket pockets as he walked briskly. The early morning didn’t bother him, but the coolness did. This was so much different than Texas, his home, which was always blazing hot and dry. He missed the desert in times like these and always looked forward to flying back home, working on the farm that was located outside of the desert. He loved working with his hands, missed it when he was in the city.

Being a ranch hand was simpler compared to city life.

Steps fell in line with Keith’s as a yawn caught his ears then followed closely by a whining groan. Lance was annoying to say the least, but he was a good kind of annoying. One you wouldn’t trade for the world.

Yes, Lance could be a pain in the ass, but he also delivered a breath of fresh air into Keith’s life. He broke up the tedium of college-life. Because of Lance he had made some friends and experience new things he never knew he was missing in his life. He wasn’t as lonesome as he used to be, he still had instances of being a lone wolf, but that happening was on the decline.

It was nice, sophomore year was a thousand-times better than freshmen year by a large margin. His low point of last year was having Rax as a roommate, that guy was a different kind of pain in the ass, an unpleasant dickhead as far as Keith cared. The only highlight of freshmen year was meeting Shiro, his wonderful and patient tutor who was the hottest creature he had ever seen on two legs. Not only was he handsome, but he was the kindest person Keith had ever encountered. The upperclassman was smart, adorable, strong and just the kindest along with being so well-rounded.

He had a crush on Shiro since day one, but he could never tell if the upperclassmen liked guys or not. He was hard to gauge and sometimes he felt like Shiro was flirting with him. Shiro confused the hell out of Keith, he couldn’t decipher if there was an attraction or not? Maybe he imagined the flirting, because he was hopeful. Keith was so unsure and confused. He just wished he could read people well enough to know, damn his social inadequacies.

He didn’t want to ask Lance of his opinion, he would only be ridiculed by his roommate. He couldn’t have that, but –.

Keith knew Lance went both ways –, so maybe he had some advice? No way! He couldn’t confide in his roomie, it was too personal and he didn’t want to expose himself like that. It was like opening a forbidden door and he didn’t want that type of vulnerability.

“Damn it’s cold,” Lance murmured as he sniffled and rubbed at his nose with a finger. “We’re not built for this.”

Nodding in agreement, he brought his arms closer in, even as he wore his jacket. “Yeah, we both come from warm places.” He gave a quick fleeting smile. “We’ll be at the coffeeshop in a bit, you ever been there?”

“Balmera Brew? I know like coffeehouses are like the scene for us college types, buuuutt I don’t like coffee. So nope, never been.” He grinned as he looked forward. “Why are we up at the ass crack of dawn, again?”

“It’s not the ass crack of dawn, trust me.” Keith corrected with an eye roll.

“Apologies farm boy,” he snickered before giving a little shrug. “We city boys don’t know the difference. So why are we up again?”

“You missed classes and I missed classes taking care of your sick ass. Because of it we’re both behind, luckily our professors are cutting us some slack and letting us take a test to make up for the missed assignments. We’re going to see Shiro so he can help us ace our makeup tests.” He glanced up at the taller man. “Besides I’ve tried tutoring you before and it's hopeless. Maybe Shiro can do something with you.”

“Gotcha! I’ll finally get to meet this famous Shiro. I’ve heard he’s something of a legend around campus, known for his smarts, looks, and athletic abilities.” The brunette tipped his head in thought. “How did you meet him?”

“Well he takes is academics seriously, but some of the professors convinced him not to walk completely away from tutoring. He stated he didn’t have the time to tutor as much as he used to or something. Apparently, he’s focused on finishing strong his last two years, but the university persuaded him to at least tutor a few underclassmen.” He paused licking his lips as they crossed the street. They were a block or so away from their destination. “So, I picked him from the list of tutors that they offered from my advisory, it was random. Then we eventually met and went from there,” Keith shrugged trying to play it casual. 

He thanked his lucky stars still to this day. Glad he had picked correctly, not only was Shiro his tutor and crush, but they were friends as well. 

“Sounds like someone is smitten,” Lance teased elbowing his friend.

He gave a small shove and frowned. “Wha –, don’t be an idiot. Not everyone is like you.” 

“You’re right, not everyone is as special as me.”

“If by special you mean slow and simple,” the older man snickered.

“Shove it mullet,” Lance whined before they came to the front of the coffeeshop. Keith got the door and opened it for them to enter. “Is this tutoring going to hurt my brain?”

“What brain?” He smirked which earned him a glare. “I’m joking,” he added as they came in, the warm air feeling pleasant on their faces, the heat of the shop evaporating the dew that clung to their cheeks. Looking around the ebony hair student made a small noise, seeing Shiro sitting towards the back, a cozy spot. He spotted the back of his head and grinned. “Looks like Shiro beat us here.”

Lance’s blue eyes darted about, even though it was earlier there were a few customers scattered about. “Which one is he,” he asked as he still scanned the space.

“The guy on the couch,” Keith pointed and Lance’s absorbed the fact that Shiro was broad shouldered, he hummed but made no comment as the other was still facing away from them. “I’ll go get him then we’ll all order something,” Keith smiled as he pulled away and went over while Lance hung back.

Looking to the menu board Lance's eyes scanned, reading over what they had. He wasn’t going to get a coffee, but they offered other alternatives –.

Keith smiled, his hands landing on a shoulder each as he leaned down and smiled, his face close to Shiro’s ear. “Hey.” His greeting was casual as he squeezed those broad shoulders, the smile only grew as Shiro perked and turned, issuing his own smile as he lowered his phone as he had been texting.

“Hey,” he greeted warmly as he turned his face and body more, arm coming over the couch as Keith let go of him and looked down. 

“Wait long?”

“No,” slowly Shiro stood up and stretched his big body for a moment, grinning. “You haven’t ordered yet have you?” 

“Not yet –. Um sorry, I meant to tell you this, but I forgot. I brought my roommate along. I hope you don’t mind, if he turns out to be a pain in the ass, I’ll owe you big, I swear.” Keith winced as he spoke which made the older student chuckle good naturedly.

“No worries, besides if he gets too – whatever, I can get him straighten out if need be. Don’t worry, introduce me and drinks are on me.” He offered with a wink as he put his hand on the small of Keith’s back giving him a little push as he rounded the couch. His hand lingered as they went to where Lance stood.

The duo came over quickly as Lance seemed to come out of his studying of the menu, he turned looking at both. His eyes landed on Keith before they trailed to Shiro, eyes widen largely and he went straight as a board. His relaxed posture now tensed as he stared and his lip thinned to an almost nonexistent line. Keith quirked a brow and huffed, his lips screwing to the side. What the hell had suddenly gotten into Lance. He sighed and rolled his violet eyes, his own stance sagging a bit at his exasperation. “Dude,” he delivered flatly. “Chill,” he simply said before he stood between the two.

Shiro look mirrored Keith’s initial one, but his was more confused than anything. He smiled, brushing lips and chin. “Do I have powdered sugar on my lips? I ate a croissant dusted in the stuff.”

Lance flushed and woken from the trance, he gave a bashful headshake. “No man, you’re fine –. Like you’re really _fine_ ,” he wanted to add ‘I love you’ to the end of it, but reframed. He couldn’t believe it, here before him was Kuro, the camboy he had been in love with for almost two years. Either this was Kuro or Kuro had a twin brother, but he knew it was the man he had masturbated to for-like-ever. There was no mistaking that horizontal scar cutting across the ridge of his nose. If only he knew he’d be meeting the man of his dreams today of all days. “Shit you’re hot.” He confessed dreamily.

Shiro face was blank, but eventually a smile cracked across his face and he let out an amused breath as a blush colored his cheeks. Then he grinned, it was sexy and Lance had seen that quirking of lips countless times onscreen. That grin usually made him come. “Thank you. You’re super cute as well,” he countered easily and Lance swooned.

Keith eyes widen and he frowned. He had to cut in before this devolved into something else. “Shiro this is my roommate Lance. Lance this is Shiro,” he said hastily. “We should order drinks and get going on the tutoring.” 

Shiro gave a nod and followed as the shortest went towards the counter to order his drink first. 

Lance gave a goofy smile and followed, his eyes trailing over the upperclassmen before him. This was Kuro the camboy, he couldn’t believe it! He was surprised that the reality versus the persona he made himself to be was different. Well he didn’t know personality wise if there was a difference, but his appearance was different. His forelock wasn’t in his face, but combed back almost styled in a pompadour, it wasn’t ridiculously high and it worked for him. He wore a long sleeve black cotton shirt which was tight, showing his carved chest and the sleekness of his waist with form fitting slacks that hugged his bubbled ass, Lance noted. He looked like a goddamn Greek god, chiseled and hard even fully dressed, was that intentional? 

Kuro was a stunning beauty, oozed with the fuck me vibe.

Shiro was overtly handsome, he gave the playful flirty vibe. 

It was as if he was trying to subdue the Kuro aura. Keeping it simmering below the surface, but it was ready to pop and reveal at any moment. It was a thrill, something that Lance easily picked up on, he couldn’t believe this. A dream come true.

He let his eyes rove over that body before they made it to Shiro’s face, the other was looking at him over his shoulder and letting his own eyes rake up Lance before he grinned when their eyes met.

Oh god! Was this seriously happening?! Ku-Shiro was checking him out!! Internally he was screaming for joy, on the outside he could only manage a coy wave and goofy smile again as he blanched.

He earned a wink before it was the upperclassman’s turn to order. “I’ll have a large americano please and no room. What will you be having Lance?”

 _You! Or you could have me!_ He yelled mentally, but flushed as he looked at his feet and tried to clear his mind and focus. “I’ll take one of those vanilla steamer – um medium please,” he ordered, his throat feeling so tight. He tried to swallow the lump and felt suddenly nervous.

What if he made an idiot of himself? Or worse yet he was annoying? He felt panic over take him, his lips puckered as he began to sweat, anguish washing over him.

Shiro paid easily before he went over to wait for their drinks. “Why don’t you two settled at the couch, I’ll be over with our drinks once they finish them.” He said as he leaned casually against the high countertop.

“Will do Shiro. C’mon Lance,” Keith said sternly as he took hold of the other’s elbow and dragged him over. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” He whispered harshly once they were out of earshot.

Awakening from his turmoil and admiration, Lance frowned as he got on the defense. “Stupid mullet you could’ve warned me he was so damn beautiful! He’s shorting my brain! I just want to throw myself at him.”

“Don’t,” Keith growled threateningly as they sat on the couch a space between them as they slung their backpacks off. “We’re here to study not flirt, keep your dick in your pants.”

“I’ll _try_.” Rolling his blue eyes, he frowned. He remained wordless after that, but the thought flited across his mind.

Keith didn’t know about the secret side of Shiro. Then again, Shiro didn’t know Lance was Azure_Azule and he wondered if he should confess this bit of info to the other. Would Shiro get weirded out? Would he block him from being one of his patrons? Oh god, maybe keeping this to himself was best, but he was horrible at keeping secrets. He grimaced as he slowly got his books and notepad out, readying for the study session.

“Thank you, guys, for making it out so early.” Shiro broke Lance’s inner turmoil as he was standing before them with their drinks. “Keith you’re the best for putting up with my wacky schedule. Here’s your latte and Lance your steamer,” he handed the drinks over. “If you two need anything else while we’re here, I got you,” he offered.

A sweet smiled painted Keith’s face as Shiro settled between the two. “Thanks Shiro, that’s nice of you. Lance and I will be fine with this.”

“Like yeah, totally fine.” Lance agreed hurriedly as he flushed nervously.

Shiro chuckled as he sunk into the couch. “Alright then, let’s get started.” He sat between the two sophomores. 

_Yes, getting started_ , Lance thought, trying to shift gears and get his mind right for studying. He hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself –.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

Studying came and went, Shiro had enjoyed himself along with the underclassmen as they constantly engaged with him. It was refreshing, especially, since he reveled in flirting with both as he reviewed the material with them. It was fun, both receptive to his flirting. Keith was adorable and flustered as always, unsure and overanalyzing it. Lance was goofy and tried to be suave which was endearing in its own way which made Keith bristle each time. 

At first, he was against the extra student, but didn’t say anything at having another join in on he and Keith’s tutoring session, but Lance was a great addition and added to the dynamic. It was nice having two attractive men to dally with. Besides Shiro couldn’t turn Keith down, the other was so freakin’ adorable.

Keith and Lance were both getting ready to depart as they gather their book bags up, putting their notes and materials away. “Thank you Shiro for helping us out,” Keith glanced up and smiled. 

“Yeah, you totally saved our bacon, man.” Lance smirked as he zipped his backpack and then slung his bag over his shoulder as he straightened to stand upright.”

“Anytime, it was a lot of fun. We should all do it again,” he said which made Keith blink. “Lance if you ever need tutoring, you can always join Keith when he comes or,” he paused as he pulled out a scrap of paper and began to jot down something, it was a quick glide of the pen. Handing it over with a smile. “Or you can call and we’ll work something out.”

“Wha –, fo’ real?” Lance took it in astonishment before he blushed bright red and grinned goofily as he felt giddy about having Shiro’s number. 

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded and smiled shyly. “If you need help, give me a ring or a text.”

Keith blinked and felt jealousy spike, but he frowned quietly and put his backpack on. He grimaced before his face cleared, becoming blank as he looked between the two. “We should go,” he interjected neutrally. “Thanks for your time Shiro,” he said as he took hold of Lance’s elbow and began to drag him away. “See you,” he waved as Lance looked dreamily towards the upperclassman.

“Later Shiro!” He waved excitedly.

Shiro waved and watched them go, he lowered on the couch as a smile played across his face. Both were so adorable and he felt lucky for now knowing both. Sighing at being alone he began to gather his own notebooks and tablet. He slowly collected his stuff, placing it in his messenger bag as he debated at having another coffee. Today would be a long day as his classes were hours away as he didn’t report to them till around lunchtime. Another coffee would be needed.

Standing up, he assessed the area and made sure he had gathered up everything, but the orange acrylic of a phone caught his attention. Picking it up he looked at the plexiglass and hummed as he turned over the smartphone in hand. He knew that Keith’s phone was red and grey in color, this one had blue accents. It had to be Lance’s. Maybe he should text Keith and let him know, but then he decided against it the instant he thought it.

Nope, he’d text later and maybe have Lance come meet him somewhere and get to know the brunette better. He was cute and obviously he liked men, maybe he could pursue this?

The thought pleased Shiro so much and he nibbled his lip, obvious excitement on his face.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

They were a block away when Lance patted his pockets, brows quirking as he checked his jacket next and then paused in their walking as he began to sling his backpack around, searching the pockets and inside. Keith paused looking back and quirking a brow. “What is it?”

“I think I left my phone back at Balmera,” he answered with a slight panic. 

Keith frowned and spied his watch, he had his first lecture in an hour, he needed to get ready for it. He knew Lance didn’t have his first class till the afternoon. Typically, his roommate would be sleeping until an hour before attending his own classes. “Okay, I gotta go ahead and stop by our dorm before my first class starts.”

“Alright man, I’ll see you later today.” He zipped his backpack quickly as he slung it over his shoulder and began to backtrack with backwards steps as he waved to Keith. “Have fun in Professor Ulaz’s class.”

Keith gave a single nod and a two-finger wave. “Catch ya,” he said as they parted. 

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

Grabbing his coffee to go, Shiro smiled as he thanked the barista and turned to leave when he came face to face with Lance again. He blinked in surprise before a smile crossed his face and his eyelids lowered a little. “Hello there.” The look he earned from the younger man was priceless. His toffee colored skin tinted pink and then red, it highlighted his sparkling blue eyes and he looked caught in the headlights as if his brain functions had crashed. Shiro chuckled finding it cute. 

That greeting, that was Kuro’s signature greeting when he started each and every cam show caught Lance off guard. If this didn’t confirm Shiro was a camboy he didn’t know what would. He gaped stupidly before he shook his head awakening from his stupor. “Hey! Did you happen to see my phone?”

“I did,” the taller man reached into his pocket pulling it out and producing it, holding out the orange and blue device. 

"Thanks." Taking it, his hand brushed the metal hand and he remembered that Kuro had a prosthetic as well. Another damning piece of evidence. “Um – Shiro,” he flushed brightly eyes darting before he worried his lip and looked at his sneakers.

“Hmm? What is it Lance,” his hand touched the small of his back, hand going under the backpack.

“I need to tell you something. Not here though, too many ears.”

That made the dark-haired man perk, his grey eyes scanned about. The crowd in the coffeeshop was beginning to pick up as students began to come in, it was busier for sure. “Alright, let’s walk out. Do you have class right now?”

“I do not until this afternoon, around lunchtime.” He answered as they began to leave the establishment.

“What luck,” Shiro smiled widely. “I have the same schedule. Would you like to come to my place for a bit, no prying ears there.”

A squeak left Lance before he cleared his throat and nodded wordlessly as he flushed a deeper shade of red. Shiro thought it absolutely cute, goodness Lance was so utterly charming.

As they left, Shiro lead as he kept stealing glances back at Lance, the other looked nervous and unsure, as if debating with himself over something. Shiro wondered what it could be that had the other currently preoccupied. He didn’t know Lance well enough and couldn’t assume. So, he’d wait, once they were in the safety of his loft, he’d let the other speak then. Whatever it was, he hoped it was good.

He didn’t live far from the coffeeshop, they came to his apartment and took the stairs until they got to his fourth floor and entered. Shiro kicked his shoes off and then helped Lance out of his jacket as he hung it up. “Welcome to my casa,” he held his arms out showing the one-roomed loft. Three of the walls were covered in red brick, but one wall where the single yet large window resided was white drywall. Long white curtains hung and Lance recognized them as there was always a window present in any of Shiro’s shows as his bed sat before it.

The bed was hidden from view behind screen dividers, trying to give privacy in the loft. The room had furnishings, a desk in one corner, a loveseat, table by the door, small kitchenette blocked in by a tiny bar countertop with tall stools, a small rectangle coffee table, the floors were wood with a few rugs laid down here and there. It was minimally furnished but was nice, then his blue eyes landed on another desk that was exposed between a space between the dividers, there he noted the expensive looking computer and camera setup on it. His eyes widen and he felt heat all over his body.

Behind those dividers was where the magic happened, the recording of all those live shows he had seen. He felt his pants grow tight and he whined. His eyes boggled and he looked to Shiro who looked at him with equally big eyes, surprised by the sound that came from him.

“Um – would you like to sit and take a load off? Do you want anything to drink?”

Lance shook his head, unable to find his voice as he quickly made his way to the loveseat and took residence.

Following, he placed his coffee down on the small table and curled a leg under himself as he sat facing Lance. “I know I don’t know you well, but you’ve been a bit preoccupied from what I can tell,” he was thoughtful sounding in his response as he let his eyes look to the ceiling before lowering and looked into those deep blue eyes. “What’s on your mind?”

“You’re Kuro,” he blurted only to clamp his mouth shut. God that was smooth! He let his eyes linger as Shiro’s whole face changed, it went from open and friendly to tight, features pinched as he was now guarded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out. The moment I saw you I knew –. I-I-I’m Azure_Azule, I never expected to meet you or the fact you’d be attending the same university as me. This is wild,” he said scratching his brown hair as he looked away, then shyly looking back eyes pleading. “God, please don’t banish me over this or hate me. I’ve always liked you, I mean yeah I’ve fantasized about you, but its’ always been more than sexual. Shit – I’m babbling, fuck!” He scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

Shiro’s expression remained unchanged and his eyes flicked over Lance as if studying, his look was hard and gave him an intimidating aura. Lance could feel the want to panic fill him, maybe he should cut and run? That felt right and he began to fidget, getting ready to push away from the cushions and make a break for it –.

A hand reached out touching his thigh. His blue eyes followed the path up to a face. Slowly, that scarred face morphed and a smile cracked across. “Well –,” his voice dipped teasingly. “This makes things interesting,” he moved, closing the space between them as he loomed, face mere inches from Lance. He could smell coffee on his breath which startling enough didn’t smell bad. It was pleasant. “You know what I do and I know you like what you’ve watched. So –, what should we do?” 

Do? What should they do? The possibilities were endless! Yet, he could tell by the dip in his voice that Shiro had one thing in mind, he wanted to be good and get to know him, but the blood was rushing south faster than he had ever felt. 

That hand that rested on his thigh squeezed and then moved, it took his hand and slowly Shiro rose to his feet. “C’mon. Follow me,” he led him and Lance’s feet felt heavy and clumsy, but his heart pounded as he was guided behind those dividers –

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

Keith had returned a while ago to the apartment, he wondered if Lance was going to make it back before he left for lecture. He pondered, but then shrugged the thought off. Some peace and quiet would do him some good. 

He was searching around for his flash drive, he couldn’t remember where he had left it last. How careless of him, he really needed to start saving stuff to the cloud, but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure what that was, but heard his friends mention it and the idea seemed intangible to him.

Spotting it on the entertainment center he nabbed it and smiled. Now he just needed to check over his work and print it, he crossed the small common area and opened Lance’s room. He knew his roommate kept his computer on (or at least standby mode) and Keith didn’t feel like firing up his own. He knew Lance didn’t care if he used it or not, there was trust between them. Also, Lance owned a printer where Keith did not.

Going straight to the desk he opened the laptop, and pressed the power button. It woke from sleep mode and presented the lock screen. 

He quickly typed in blue-paladin01 and the computer accepted it as it began to shift screens, becoming available to him. The computer quickly displayed a window, one that was a webpage of sorts, it was a dark colored page and looked to be some sort of streaming site, he typically just minimized or closed the windows as he didn’t want to know what Lance got into when he was alone. 

They were young and men, he could draw conclusions. No need to see how big of a freak his roomie could be.

He was about to close it, but paused when the dark screen came to life and he heard collision with the mic before moans were picked up. What the hell?! His eyes narrowed in on the screen and the bodies moved, they began to fall towards the bed, clumsily making a path over. Keith eyes darted for a moment towards the information planted on the page. It was the schedule, today wasn’t the day for any shows from what he could gather. Also, it seemed these shows aired at night and not during daylight hours. 

Was this something new? A change of routine? He didn’t know, but couldn’t tear his eyes away even as he felt an inkling of guilt watching this on Lance’s computer.

“Shiro,” Keith couldn’t have heard right. His eyes zeroed in on the bodies as they moved onto the bed, one being deposited as another and much bigger form sank to his knees. The larger man began to work those jeans open as the slimmer man combed fingers through hair. “Shiro.”

It was fucking Shiro and Lance, lord help Keith!

Without thought Keith pulled out the chair and sat down, his violet eyes not leaving the screen as they had his full attention. He felt a sudden heat course through his body and he widen his legs as he sat. He could feel the stirring in his gut, his cock twitching to life and he groaned as Shiro pulled Lance’s dick out.

A smirked worked onto that scarred face and a playful hum came from Shiro. This was so different than the Shiro he normally saw during their tutoring session. Keith licked lips, eyes blown and almost black as Shiro palmed his cock and Lance continued to card his hands through dual colored hair.

“Will you – fuck me Lance?” 

A whimper came from the underclassmen and a shaky nod.

“Good,” he purred and leaned in tracing Lance’s cock from base to tip before nipped the flushed crown and devoured it, a deep and desperate groan poured unchecked from Lance.

Fuck! Keith knew he wasn’t going to make his classes –.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

Lance pulled his fingers out of Shiro’s loosened hole. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. To think he had Kuro the camboy aka campus legend Shiro under him, panting and moaning wantonly. He was so eager, wanting to be fucked so bad and Lance could barely keep it together. He could get off on the idea of pleasing Shiro, simply with his fingers and tongue, besides Shiro had swallowed him down with no issue earlier. 

It was hands down the best blowjob he had ever received.

He had been edging Shiro, returning the favor and went down, guzzling down his monster cock as he opened him up. Lance listening out, having watched Shiro since the beginning of his camming career he knew when the other was close, this was a parallel between Kuro and Shiro. When he got close to coming he was breathy and whined more.

“Lance – uhn please! Lance,” fuck he was begging and goddamn he was so beautiful below, naked, spread out and glorious. The brunette felt a bit stupid, mouth parted and eyes big in wondered as a thought occurred to him. He had caused Shiro to feel this good! Holy crow!

Nodding, he looked down at himself, he was still dressed and his exposed cock was ready to go again, raised and tip glistening. He tore his shirt over his head and began to crawl onto the bed, one knee making the mattress dip further and in that moment his eyes zeroed in, looking at that flushed face. “Shiro,” he whispered. “You ready for me?” His voice had lowered staying quiet.

“Yes, please fuck me.” He gained back some of that authority he had in the beginning. Reaching down with both hands he parted his cheeks, exposed his redden opening. “See, I’m ready.” 

“Damn Shiro,” his voice was rough and he panted, Lance pulled his sharpen eyes away as he looked for the lube and found it. He snatched it from the bed and pulled his jeans a bit further down so he wouldn't snag his balls and dick on the zipper. He then grabbed the golden foil wrapper of the condom, tearing it with his teeth as he refused to drop the lube. He got the rubber from its package blew into it as he rolled it onto his dick, Shiro moaned as he watched and Lance smiled as he poured the lube in hand.

Now coated, he lowered his hips and pressed the tip of his cock to that slick ring, Lance let his blue eyes connect with Shiro’s and slowly he rolled forward and filled that heat with his own. He had to fight to keep his eyes open as Shiro’s eyes widen largely and he clenched. Lance imagined (and knew) this felt different then a silicon dildo.

“Ohnn,” his grey eyes closed and he gritted his teeth, clenching down as he trembled against that slender body. His legs locked and his arms wrapped around and he pulled Lance closer. Ankles crossed, he grounded the heels of his feet into that pert backside, feeling that pelvis press flush to his own ass. He moaned and felt suddenly all the tension leave his body.

Shiro had needed this, to be filled and then feel the heaviness and heat of another. Slowly his eyes opened, clouded with desire as they met Lance’s own lust. 

His left hand reached up, flesh touching flesh as he caressed Lance’s cheek and he drew him down, lips meeting as they kissed tasting each other mouths and more. 

The drag out was slow and he whined as he almost felt that flared head leave his body, but it was guided back in and he moaned as it stroked his walls. Lance began a metered pace, no hurry in his establishing rhythm and Shiro was thankful for it but also not. He wanted the pace to go faster, but was unsure if he could truly take it.

It had been awhile since he had sex. Lotor was his first and last man, until now.

Masturbating on camera was different than actual sex and having a partner. He couldn’t control their actions like he could a toy.

He broke the kiss and closed his eyes, biting his lip and tipping his head back as Lance continued to fuck him, his pace changing, now speeding up, but gentle. There were quiet claps with each meet of pelvis and ass, Lance groaned as his eyes lowered and the blue was nonexistent in his eyes. He looked hungry and desperate, Shiro knew he was probably mirroring the expression as his hands ran aimless paths up and down that narrowed back, but pausing when Lance would occasionally grind his cock in deep, stroking his prostate. His fingers would flex into skin, drag but not letting nails or metal cut into taut skin.

Their moans commingled and he rolled his hips, meeting those thrust that were turning into eagerness. It felt good and Shiro let his hands explore as they trailed, carding over Lance’s face as he received kisses on both hands and sighs as he let his hands plant into that soft short brown hair, tugging as that earned him a whimper before they trailed down. Touching over a slender neck and then down that back once more, lastly finding that small round ass. Taking hold, he began to guide, making those narrow hips roll and kneading that ass in hands, groping and pulling as he pleased.

The attention made Lance keen, his head tipping back as he gasped and it made Shiro grin as he fondled his backside, it was pliant yet also firm. It also helped give Lance the proper fucking he needed and he moaned, still making those hips roll as he fucked in, going deeper than before. Shiro sucked in a breath, biting his bottom lip as he fought to keep his eyes open, but he closed them and a melodic sound came tumbling from his lips.

Lance pushed up, holding himself above as he wanted to give more, please Shiro instead of being used like a giant sex toy. 

He pulled back, staying connected as he sat on his knees and took hold, hands residing on Shiro’s sides. His fingers dug in and he pulled back as those hands fell away from his ass as he changed his positioning. Lance rammed forward and began to take the older man deeper like he wanted and needed. He could tell from his actions alone and the clapping from before was now full-blown slapping. Slick sounding as the fleshy sounds accented his thrust, he hit hard and deep, the upperclassmen was crying out as he tipped his head back and exposed his throat. Eyes wide as he strained from the onslaught of acute pleasure.

“Uhn Shiro, this what you needed? Should’ve said so,” he purred as he traced a tooth with his tongue as he let his eyes sharpen. “You’ve been needing a real dick, right? I can give it to you.”

Dirty talk was something Shiro thoroughly enjoyed.

Shiro whimpered, hand coming up and covering his mouth as he didn’t want to get too loud. He hadn’t expected this from sweet Lance, but then again, he was just about letting a perfect stranger fuck him. His prosthetic hand went limp and fell away from his mouth. He nodded his head and fixed Lance with a look. “Yeah, I needed this,” he husked. “Fuck me **hard**.”

“Kay, will do.” He gave a large grin, but it didn’t linger on his face as he began to move Shiro’s legs and fold them against his body, knees touch broad chest and shoulder and his hand took residence on the back of those meaty thighs. He began to rock harder body swinging back and forth as he rammed in –.

Sounds echoed in the loft, grunts, moans, sighs, and whimpers as they moved together. Lance took the other as hard as he could, body making distinct slaps and Shiro rocked, using the bed as leverage as let his cheeks meet the other thrust, pressing flushed to one another. He could feel his body giving in quickly as he had been teased earlier while he was stretched and he wanted to come. He could feel a new heat flush across his body, painting a faint pink under his skin. He began to grow breathier, voice sounding desperate and agitated, it was good and he wanted to come. Chasing his elusive orgasm. Shiro reached his hands down, parting his cheeks further as he felt Lance slip deeper. He growled and tipped his head back.

Lance fell forward, arching a bit as he let his weight fall on Shiro’s folded legs and he began to pound in as he couldn’t hold out any longer and he wanted to make the beautiful, strong creature under him release. He knew Shiro could do it without touching his dick and he almost had half a mind to make him come from his ass only –. 

The idea was quickly dismissed as he snaked a hand between, letting his hand wrap around that thick and long monster between the camboy’s legs.

His hand moved, yet stroked slow and out of sync with his frantic thrust. And he heard the tell-tale hitch in that breathing and then a strained growl tore out of Shiro as he gritted his teeth and his brow furrowed as he arched below. It was a memory for the books as Shiro came violently below and erupted in Lance’s hand, coating it in thick seed as he clenched hard. Lance saw white, going blind as he was unexpectedly pulled into his own orgasm as that ass choked the shit out of his cock. He whimpered and trembled against that much larger body, arms giving out instantly as he couldn’t see. 

Power sapped from him instantaneously. 

It was black before color and even sound came back, first thing he heard was Shiro’s gasping pants as he was moaning and trying to make his lungs work in overtime, unsurprisingly Lance was doing the same thing.

Astonishingly enough he had some forethought to lift his weight up and off of Shiro’s half bent body. Their eyes met and Lance smiled first, still catching his breath. “Shit –,” he breathed.

“Yeah, couldn’t say it better myself.” His voice was gravelly, but was still heavenly to Lance. He guided the brunette down and kissed him sweetly, slower than any kisses before.

The moment was beautiful and perfect in Lance’s mind, even when the kiss broke. He felt a lick on his bottom lip before Shiro’s head hit the bed again with a sated sigh. 

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

Keith felt guilt wash over him, yet it was overshadowed by jealousy and a lingering aftertaste of cooling desire. He glanced at the pearl liquid in the divot of his palm. He had rubbed one out while watching Shiro and Lance fuck, he wished he could be the one for Shiro and oddly enough he had realized how sexy Lance could be. He felt sudden shame come crashing over him like the cold waves of the ocean, Lance was attractive. The hell? Where had this come from? He never thought of Lance as nothing more than a nuisance. Now he could taste the attraction and feel desire for him just like he did with Shiro. He had watched his roommate just as much as he had watched Shiro onscreen.

Damn he couldn’t live here anymore, not without being jealous and possibly popping a rage boner (and jumping Lance’s bones). He cursed and used his clean hand to rub his eye. This couldn’t be happening, this was so dumb!

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

Lance left after eating an early lunch which comprised of frozen delicacies that Shiro cooked (by heating it in the microwave). He closed the door and let out a sigh, still feeling the tingle in his toes and the pleasurable ache in his back, he hadn’t felt this good in years. He couldn’t fight the grin as he came to his bed and plopped down. Maybe he should take a nap, he hummed at the thought and smiled further, cracking open his eyes he perked. The red light of his camera glowed back in greeting. Shiro pushed up as his eyes widen and he felt the beginnings of panic. 

How long had the camera been going? Did anybody see what had transpired? Too many question came blooming into Shiro’s mind, but the only words that seemed fitting for the situation came mumbled out of his lips.

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang! What will happen next? Maybe pining Keith...or will it be Keith pines for no man? Lol! We'll see.
> 
> If you haven't checked it out already please see the fanart that inspired this fic:  
> [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Of Jealousy and Idiocy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart that inspired this fic: [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)

Keith didn’t move out, that was just an idea in the heat of the moment, from his first time jerking it to Shiro and Lance. No rage boners were popped, and he didn’t pounce Lance like he thought he would. Instead, he stayed restrained and endured, but he was jealous. Not of Lance per say, but the fact he couldn’t have both –, which was stupid and selfish on his end to want them. His thoughts were so ridiculous lately, his desires and jealousy were becoming an overwhelming problem. In his mind he always entertained the thought of moving out from their dorm to alleviate his issues –.

It was a fleeting thought, but it was silly, nonetheless. Sillier still was the fact he was going to hangout with Shiro and Lance at any moment. It would be a day of fun, but still torture, nevertheless. He should have moved out and gone back to Texas, he thought. 

Why was he punishing himself as of late by being around the couple?

Shiro was on his way over as Lance was freshening up, since the two had started dating about a little over a month ago, Keith had seen Shiro constantly outside of their tutoring sessions. It was nice, but in the back of his mind he knew that his friend was there to meet up with his boyfriend. They were probably having tons of sex, while Keith wasn’t getting any action, except with his hands as of late, and that was utterly depressing.

It sucked but he couldn’t segregate himself away from the two. They were addicting to be around, and not to mention Keith had been watching Shiro’s show lately, but under the guise of Lance’s username. His roommate had picked up more shifts at his part-time job lately, due to one of the full-time employees quitting and walking out. Because of this he was able to watch in Lance’s place and by god he was totally hooked on watching Shiro’s cam shows.

They were downright sexy and arousing; Keith always felt hot, sated, and exhausted afterwards. He bit his lip at the thought as he felt his pants grow confine, he squirmed on their small couch as he could feel building heat. 

He knew he needed to cool his thoughts.

A knock sounded at the door, from there he was able to calm down, besides it had to be Shiro. He tried to compose himself as he took the few steps to the wooden door, unlocking it, and yanked it open. “Shiro,” he greeted with a small smile. 

The smile was returned, and the older upperclassmen came in easily, crossing the threshold and gathering Keith into his arms. “Hey, how are you?” His hug lingered around the other as his expression was warm.

“I’m good, since you last saw me.” He grinned back as he looked up. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he huffed with a little chuckle as he moved from the gentle embrace and stepped aside as the camboy entered the dorm room. Keith closed the door and came into their small common room as they settled on the couch. 

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro looked about the small space, but his eyes lingered on Lance’s closed bedroom door.

Letting out a small sigh he slouched into the couch. “He’s beautifying himself as he would say.”

A laugh left Shiro as he leaned back into the cushions as well, large muscular arms folding over his chest as he grinned crookedly. “He’s doing that for lil ol’ me, I’m flattered.” He batted his long lashes playfully.

“Well shouldn’t he since y’all are dating?” It was the first time Keith had boldly acknowledged their relationship as neither had mentioned it to him yet. He wondered why they hadn’t come out about it.

Another laugh erupted from Shiro, he was beautiful when he was amused. “We’re not dating,” the shocked look in those violet eyes made him give a small shrug. “I know you saw us messing around that one time, but he hasn’t formally asked and I’m wondering if he’s going to or not. Maybe I should do the asking? Maybe he’s shy or is waiting on me to ask?” He tipped his head in thought, shrugging once again.

“Well he’s an idiot. If it were me I wouldn’t wait around.”

“Oh?” The older man could hear the huff and a note of jealousy, he snorted in response as he showed his own bemusement. Shiro moved a bit closer as he shrunk the space as he leaned into Keith’s reclined position. “Or maybe I should leave my options open in case someone wants to act on what he’s feeling. Hmm?” His face loomed, filling the undergrad’s vision.

Keith blinked unexpectedly as he swallowed. Did Shiro know that he was attracted to him? His mind just turned over his words that he said less than a minute ago and he mentally slapped himself. He was a fucking moron, he just about flat out confessed. The hell was his problem?! He let a string of curses filter through his head, nibbling his lip. That larger body was almost on top of his own and he could feel the body heat, Keith licked his lips and their eyes connected, he could feel the tension. A thought crossed his mind, kiss him was screamed so loud in his brain, but his body failed him as he heard the click of a bedroom door.

Slowly Shiro grinned, winking at Keith while issuing a playful ‘ _hmph_ ’ as he looked at the man from the corner of his eyes. He created space and went back to crossing his arms over his powerful chest. A mischievous smile stayed planted as Lance came waltzing out and settling between the two of them. He tossed his arms to land on the top of the couch as he sat lax, unaware of the tension between the two. 

“What’s the happs y’all?” He asked as he was all smirks and energy. “Hey babe,” he cooed as his arm rested on one of Shiro’s shoulders, guiding him in as he planted a kiss to his temple.

“Mmm nothing much,” he hummed as he leaned into the slender brunette. “You two ready to head out? I can’t wait to meet your friends. Their names are Allura, Hunk and Katie, right?”

“Yeah,” Keith confirmed. 

“But don’t call Katie, Katie. She goes by Pidge,” Lance added quickly. 

“Oh! Really –?” Shiro breathed softly as he looked thoughtfully. “That must be Matt’s sister. He’s always mentioning her, but usually calls her by her actual name when he talks. I know he goes by the name Pidge for some of his computer –.”

“You mean the hacking, right?” Lance interrupted with an arched brow. “Yeah, they both like to use that moniker. Unlike Matt, our little hacker only goes by Pidge and nothing else. Even when Matt is around, that’s what he calls her. I think she stole the name from him, but you didn’t hear that from me.” He whispered the last part like it was a secret. 

Keith groaned, rolling his eyes. Why did he like this dork? Even though, he found it pointless, he still couldn’t help smiling because Shiro was grinning fondly at his roommate. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have that look directed at him. He could feel a throb of pain, great, just what he needed. A twist of teenage angst, thank you very much. Not one to dwell, knowing he was simply jealous and wanted to be part of the budding relations between the two, he nabbed his jacket and put it on.

“C’mon we better go before the others beat us there. Thanks for driving us Shiro, we can chip in for the gas.” Keith chimed in as he looked back over his shoulder, those metallic eyes fixed on him. 

“No thank you,” he declined sweetly. “Don’t worry about the expenses. I got the extra pocket change,” he brushed the concern aside, Shiro had picked up a Car-On-The-Go for their outing, Keith knew he had a membership, but he felt bad about costing him anything. College wasn’t cheap, and he figured camming was his way to get by, since he had a full class load, due to his major and career choice. He knew that he wanted to be a physical therapist and it took a lot of hours to get that, not to mention, he was on his way towards his Bachelor’s degree.

“C’mon Keith! We’re burning daylight.” Lance smiled and waved him to follow as Shiro led the way out.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

The ride over to The Drive was a blur, Keith sat in the backseat with thoughts, staying quiet as Lance and Shiro chatted upfront. Turning over the confession from before, his eyes would drift towards Shiro’s. Their eyes would meet in the reflection of the rearview mirror, their gazes would lock for an odd number of seconds before falling away (or more like Keith turning his gaze out the window).

When they arrived, Lance was getting a text from Hunk, their friend informed them that they were waiting for them on the second floor with Allura and Pidge. 

Entering, they came up to the second floor of the large establishment, the golf driving range was already filled with tons of people. The trio quickly found the rest of their group. Lance and Keith greeted their friends before introducing Shiro to the others. The upperclassman was greeted warmly by the three. 

At first, they sat down, ordered drinks and food before they started the round, waiting for their appetizers to show up. The game wasn’t team based, but each of them going up against one another. Each person took a shot, hitting the golf ball as far as they could, trying to land into the pits, that awarded various points depending how far out it was on the green. 

They all chatted as they competed against one another. Shiro fell in easily with them, as if he had been part of their friendship all along. They ate, drank, and took turns as they played one round which Shiro won. It was all fun and games, an easiness to the enjoyment they were having before starting a second round. 

**Swhack!!**

Shiro hit the ball with a twist of his body and arms raised with the driver held high above his head. He let it fall as he watched it sail across the field and landing in the furthest pit, he smirked, doing a fist pump as he sunk another ball 185-yards and earning 50-points. He was first place among his group and came back to the table as Allura was up next. He grabbed a fry as he popped it into his mouth.

“Damnit! You and Allura are kicking our asses,” Pidge groaned as she munched on an eggroll. 

“Sorry Pidge,” Shiro gave a playful shrug. “Beginner’s luck.”

“Well, I used to golf with my father when I was younger,” Allura supplied as she tested her swing, she wasn’t ready to strike yet. “It’s one of our favorite passed times, we’ve done some charity father-daughter tournaments. I’m a bit rusty, I must admit.” Pidge grumbled hearing that and rolled her big brown eyes.

“I’ve never held a golf club until today. I feel like I’m doing pretty good.” Hunk beamed as he drank his soda as Allura finally swung, hitting the ball, knocking it far and scoring 30-points.

“It sucks that you and Keith are tied for third, it’s not fair.” Lance whined as he pouted.

“Well, if you were a natural athlete,” Keith teased as he smirked and playfully elbowed his roommate. 

“Natural you say,” he snorted as he scratched at his brown hair as he eyed his roomie. “I am an athlete, I surf and skateboard,” he provided with a blue-eyed glare. “Besides can Shiro be considered a natural athlete? I mean he’s enhanced with his arm and everything,” he looked to Shiro with a teasing smile, but it quickly fell as their eyes met.

Keith’s own gaze widen as he looked from Lance to Shiro. The oldest of the group straighten, and his expression changed to humiliation mixed with hurt. His flesh hand came up cupping his metal arm and he reached, tugging on his jacket. “Lance what the fuck,” Keith began only to have Shiro give a pained smile.

“No,” he said softly and gave an enduring expression. “It’s alright Keith,” he pushed back from the table, all eyes fell on him as he moved like a wounded animal. “I’ll be right back, someone can take my turns until then.” He gave an apologetic look, but no apology came. Shiro stalked away quickly as he began to pass through the throng of people.

Whipping his head toward his roommate, Keith death beamed Lance with his stare. “Damnit Lance,” he pushed from his chair and readied to chase after his friend. “You dumbass, Shiro is sensitive about his arm –. How could you not know that, idiot?! You don’t deserve him,” he growled before sprinting by everyone to close the distance between he and his tutor. 

Lance sat dumbfounded as he watched Keith’s backside disappear, he had never felt so small in his life. It pained him to think he hurt Shiro and made Keith hate him in that moment. He mumbled a barely there “sorry” under his breath before placing arms on the table, forehead resting on them. He despaired in that moment even as Hunk’s heavy hand fell on his back.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

By the time Keith had found Shiro, the man was sitting in the back of the SUV they had arrived in. The hatch door was opened to the trunk as Shiro sat in it, a faraway look reflected in his eyes. Approaching cautiously, the farmhand gave a small smile as those metallic orbs landed on him and he was greeted with a wordless smile. “Sorry to make you worry,” were the first words breathed by Shiro as he tilted his head slightly, his typically combed back white forelock fell into his face.

“Don’t apologize! If anybody should be, it should be that asshole Lance.” 

Shiro gave a small chuckle and shook his head, his white fringe coming looser with the move. “It’s okay, he didn’t mean anything by it and I shouldn’t be so sensitive about my arm –. I mean its been almost three years since my accident, besides he’s not gonna know I was kicked off the football team, ultimately, for my arm.” He held up his mechanical hand looking at it before lowering it into his lap as he threaded his fingers. “Lance doesn’t know me as well as you. I know we’re kinda dating, but we’ve barely scratched the surface in knowing each other, I like him, but he doesn’t know my pain points yet.”

It was all true and Keith felt a twinge of guilt seep into him for reprimanding Lance. He should apologize, not until he knew Shiro was okay. He took a seat next to the upperclassman and sighed. “Yeah,” he finally acknowledged. It was quiet for a stretch between them. “Will y’all be okay?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” 

He shrugged in response before looking at Shiro, their eyes catching and connecting. It was another moment and Keith broke the shared gaze between them as he flushed. 

Keith curled his hands into a fist, fighting the want to kiss Shiro. It was in inopportune time to feel this way, especially, since he had barely said much and Shiro wasn’t the happiest at the moment. “I’m glad you’re feeling alright,” he began to move, trying to step out of the trunk of the SUV, but he was nabbed, a firm hand taking hold of his nape and drawing him close, he was enveloped in thick arms. 

His face met a shoulder and his arms automatically came up, hugging back. He relaxed into the hold since it was just the two of them in the lonely area of the parking lot. “Thank you, Keith, you’ve always cared about how I feel. You’re really good to me,” Shiro whispered softly. 

Hearing Shiro’s low voice was like silk in Keith’s ears, he pressed closer and felt just warmth spread throughout. The camboy shifted as he pulled back a touch, so he could look into that face. Storm colored eyes meeting royal purple and a smile radiated from that scarred face. “You’re welcome Shiro. I’d do anything for you, you’re one of my closest friends.”

An unknown glint flicked in those eyes before disappearing. “I wish we were more sometimes.” He murmured as he began to let go.

Keith hadn’t misheard, and he felt like he had been given an opportunity or maybe it was a subtle challenge. Whatever it was, made him act on impulse. 

Now was his one and probably only chance at conveying to Shiro how he felt about him. Reaching out he took hold of that broad shoulder and leaned in, pausing as he stared. “Same here. I’ve always wanted more than friendship,” with that uttered he pressed his lips to those slightly parted ones.

In that moment, Keith felt the world dim around him and then molten heat surround him. Letting one hand gently snake about, drawing that bigger body closer and securing around that narrow waist. His other hand came up, finger tips barely touching Shiro’s jaw and cheek, his kisses were incessant, constantly rolling over and tasting those lips. The world exploded as Shiro opened his mouth, and teasingly flicked his bottom lip before suckling and nipping, Keith pulled back drunkenly with lust and heavy-lidded eyes.

“Keith,” he breathed as he carded his real hand through long neck-length hair. “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move.” He breathed as he teethed his bottom lip in anticipation. 

The underclassman flushed but kept eye contact. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have waited –. I mean, you and Lance are dating.”

“We’re kinda dating, its unofficial,” Shiro chuckled as he grinned. “Remember,” he leaned in, cupping Keith’s face as he began to press a kiss or two to those lips. “It’s casual between us.” Hearing that, he gave in, shrinking the distance as they overlapped one another.

Their lips met again, though the sophomore took command as he led the kiss and devoured those lips as he tasted Shiro, tongue lazily twisting as he caressed the other with his mouth. It was soft, but so full of passion. He moved, body trying to overcome and guide his tutor back as they quickly fell into their years’ worth want. When that much larger body laid back, Keith could feel Shiro’s desire firming against his belly. He pulled back, lips damp from their continued kiss. “Eager?”

“Yeah,” Shiro smiled unabashedly as he let his arms fall from that slender body and fold behind his head. “Can you blame me, I’ve wanted you since day one.”

“I can’t believe we've been feeling the same way. I just couldn’t read you –, you’re too playful of a flirt.” His expression showed gentle affection as he looked down at the scarred face. “I could never tell if you were serious or not,” he licked his lips as his eyes lowered even as his cheeks glowed red. 

“I am serious. I’ve always been serious.”

“You serious about Lance?”

Now Shiro’s expression changed, gone was the easy and almost playful look of fondness, now it was replaced with hesitation. “I’m serious about him as well. I – I like you both,” he admitted softly as he casted his eyes away. “It’s selfish to want you both and I should really decide who I want – and even then, it’s unfair. I –,” he was cut off as Keith interrupted him. 

“Shiro –. What if – what if we could all be together. I been thinking – well more like – a,” he was searching for the right word and it was escaping him for the moment. 

“Fantasy,” Shiro supplied, curious to hear more from Keith. 

“Not quite –.”

“You want the three of us to date?”

“Um yeah.”

“So, you’re interested in Lance too?” His brow arched as he was surprised at the bashfulness that swept over the man between his legs. He was amazed to hear this as Keith really gave little to no indication about being attracted to his roommate, it was so well hidden that he thought Keith was annoyed rather than having any feelings. Unless he was only combative as a way to show he liked the brunette, it reminded him of playground crushes.

It was cute.

The raven-haired man was flustered, sputtering as he was unable to answer, but nodded his head to confirm. Shiro grinned and gave a sweet expression at the younger student. “Cute,” he murmured as he let his hands reach up and cup that face. “C’mere,” he hummed as he guided that face down, once it was in range he began to flower kisses onto Keith’s face before capturing those lips. He could tell when he had reignited his passion. 

He felt that mouth run over his own, meshing as lips and tongue met with the graze of teeth. Hands began to roam as the kisses turned from innocent to explorative to impassioned. The couple began to roll and grind against each other as the mood shifted quickly to a heated one, bodies moving in tandem as they wrung out soft sound between them. Breaking apart, Keith gathered his wits and groaned. “I should close the trunk, yeah?”

“Please, a little privacy would be good.” Shiro released Keith as he moved and reached for the hatch and drew it down with a secure slam as they were now hidden in the vehicle. Keith slotted his body against Shiro, returning to his spot as he felt those large hands on his back then trailing down and taking hold of his backside, groping and kneading. 

He gasped, but grinned as he was manhandled as he began to buck his hips again and felt their erections meeting. In that moment he wished to be free of his jeans, but he wasn’t sure how far Shiro wanted to take things. He knew the man was a camboy and he was sleeping with Lance, yet it didn’t mean he wanted to move fast. Taking a collective breath, he tried to calm himself, needing to go at Shiro’s pace rather than hit the gas.

He felt those hands leave his ass only to drag to his front, popping the fly of his pants. Those violet eyes widen in shock before he was hyper-focused on those gray eyes looking up at him questioningly.

“Is this okay?”

Yeah it was okay, actually better than okay. Keith felt excited as he could feel his erection press relentlessly against his jeans, he somehow grew harder. He had to remind himself not to get swept up in the moment and it helped dull his thoughts, but not his cock. “Are you okay with this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.” He saw something flicker across that scarred face and he was greeted with a delicate smile.

“I am more than okay with this, I want you Keith. Do you want me?” In that moment he felt foolish for making Shiro pose that question, but he wanted to make sure this is what he wanted. 

He knew Shiro was meeting him halfway, he just needed to extend himself and reach out to him. 

So, he did. 

“I’ve wanted you for as long as I’ve known you. I’ll always want you,” he confessed, and he was greeted with the warmest of expressions as the upperclassman’s face morphed into a bashful smile and a gentle twinkle in his eyes. It made Keith’s face heat, he met the look head on with his own, though he wished he knew what kind of countenance he wore. Whatever it was, made those lips stretch into a bigger smile. 

A conversation passed between them and there wasn’t any need for any further words. Keith leaned in and pressed his lips to the other’s awaiting mouth, the kiss between them was different from all previous kisses they’ve shared. This was heartfelt, making his blood boil and pulse fluttering, and the desire to press close a demanding thought. The kiss quickly turned heated as teeth clashed, lips rolled, and tongues glided. The undergrad began to grind as he felt Shiro’s own hips rut up into his, he broke the kiss with a breath and dove back in, his body moving in languid thrusts as their pelvises kept flushed. 

They wriggled against one another, their kisses turned breathy and speckled with moans as they gyrated, when one thrusted the other met with complimentary movement. Their easy pace didn’t last as Shiro’s hands that had been tight on Keith’s back snaked between them and began to work his pants open, the draw of the zipper sounded deafening in the small space.

He felt the brush of those hands against his jeans and he moved, giving Shiro the access he needed as they were not pressed flushed anymore.

Keith let out a sigh as his cock was freed. The length flushed red and beaded with clear drops, veins clearly defined as it jutted out from his body. His eyes darted to Shiro watching his face as he took it in, his flesh hand gliding up the length, and fingertips ghosting it. He groaned at the faint touch and he felt the hand wrap around the girth of it.

“Keith,” his new lover murmured softly as he squeezed and stroked, the young man clamped his mouth shut as he kept his voice down, not wanting to whine from the contact. He sighed, head tipping back as he let that large hand stroke him several times, testing out the weight and feel of his dick.

“Let me get you out,” Keith reached down, hands nearly shaking with excitement as Shiro’s own obvious (and big) bulge pressed against his own jeans. He could see the relief on the other’s face as he pulled him free. The cock came springing out, slapping against hard cut abdominals and leaving a sticky kiss. Keith pulled those jeans lower to midthigh, he’d be lying if he didn’t want to see that amazing bubbled ass. 

An idea came to mind.

He knew he couldn’t go all the way, but he could pretend, right? 

“Shiro, will you lay on your side for me. I promise to make you feel good,” he was met with a nod and trusting gray eyes as the larger body rolled onto his side, ass now facing Keith. He could feel his mouth water as he wouldn’t mind putting his face between those large round orbs, but his cock complained, so he would obey it for now. Keith moved, positioning behind as he lined his cock between those cheeks and he heard Shiro hum softly. He began to experimentally move as he guided his length back and forth between those ass cheeks. He wasn’t trying to enter him, but simply using his ass to masturbate, Keith had his arms around Shiro. One bracing his chest and the other around his cock as he stroked him out of sync with his thrusts.

Keith’s groans mixed with Shiro’s soft moans, his hand moved from base to tip, rolling his wrist with each slide of his palm. Hearing Shiro’s voice in person was sexier than hearing it while he did his livestreams. His sounds filled the SUV easily and it made his hand speed up as he could feel the wetness beading, he made sure to gather each pearl drop and slick up Shiro’s cock. It grew silky and messy, it was heaven in his hand. 

He continued to thrust, thoughts distracted as he moved unrhythmically, he couldn’t deny his main-focus was pleasing Shiro. 

“Does it feel good Shiro,” a whisper came from him as he leaned close to his ear, nibbling the outer shell before he huffed softly. “I want you to feel good, been thinking about touching you for so long.”

“I feel good, wish I could feel you in me.” He murmured, already sounding so far gone. Shiro in Keith’s mind was the embodiment of desire and pleasure. It was sinful just hearing him say that much.

“Yeah, same here. I wish I could be balls deep in you and fucking you until I wreck your ass.” Keith’s nose pressed into the other’s short hair before kissing the nape of his neck. Shiro’s breath hitched and he whimpered. “I swear I will, God I swear.” His eyes closed as he grounded his dick roughly between those firm round cheeks, the thrust almost burned with skin on skin contact and he felt a glob of precome dribble from his flushed crown. 

“Keith, I want you to fuck me as soon as you can. No waiting,” he whined softly as he tipped his head back and his lips were met in a searing kiss. Shiro groaned, his hand reached back as he let his fingers tangle in long black hair and giving a tug, this kiss was messy and uncoordinated, but it was perfect for them. He began to rock back before thrusting forward into Keith’s hand that stroked his cock. It was a little awkward fucking that hand, but it didn’t matter as his hips moved in time with Keith’s rolls. He rocked back, complimenting the younger student’s tempo.

There was a growl, Keith broke the kiss as he began to move rougher against that ass. He could feel his leaking cock catching on the other’s pucker every now and again. It added to the sensation and he was quickly losing himself, imagining taking Shiro and being deep in his body. 

Oh, how he wished he could in that moment. Though he couldn’t, it was incentive for later. A motivator.

Keith nipped Shiro’s cheek, some of the gentleness he had before gone as he was pushed, passion getting the better of him as he let both hands take hold of that long and thick cock, twisting and rolling, smearing Shiro’s mess against his arousal as he began to grind more so than thrust. 

It was a small eternity, but words tumbled out and he had no clue what he was uttering. Yet he could tell it influenced Shiro. His thoughts had long since stopped working. Only sensation could be registered, if Shiro felt good then Keith felt good. 

He wanted to give everything to the camboy, and so, he spoke low, breathy words that seemed punched out of him with each hurried movement of his pelvis. “I won’t wait! When we leave here and the moment we’re alone. I will put my dick so deep in you, fuck you to where you’ll won’t want to move afterwards.” The older man whimpered, and his body trembled.

“Uuhn Keith!”

“Oh Shiro, you’ll be so tight while sucking my cock in so deep when I finally enter you. You won’t let me go and I’ll reward you by fucking you like you want and need. You want my cock, right?”

“Ohn Keith – oh god Keith! Yes please, yes!”

A shaky moan poured out of the camboy as he shook, he wasn’t expecting this at all. Keith was surprising him, the college sophomore was known to be quiet and keep to himself, hearing him be so vocal was stroking something filthy in Shiro. He could feel his orgasm vastly approaching. If the dirty talk continued he’d be finishing before long.

Shiro was close, at his rope’s end.

“I want to fuck you until I can feel that sweet ass clenching around my cock.” It was growled before a tongue dipped into his ear, tracing as he could hear the airy pants from Keith. “Do you want me to cum so hard that you feel my cock pulsing inside of you? Shiro you wanna feel that, god, I can’t wait. Also, I can’t wait for you to make a mess on me, I want you to come from your ass.”

This wasn’t fair, Shiro gasped and his mouth opened wide as he felt his balls draw tightly and his cock began to throb in those dual hands. He came with a shout as that hand cupped him, catching his come as he spilled. He wasn’t expecting to finish so quickly and suddenly, but Keith played dirty as his words had easily manipulated him. He bit his lip, humming as he began to grow soft and then sensitive as the flow of his seed slowed. He whimpered.

Keith understood the sounds as he had witness one of Shiro’s cam shows earlier this week, where he had overstimulated himself for his viewers’ pleasure. The whimpers were similar to the sounds he had made during the recording, he backed away, so he could get himself off now. He rolled onto his back and fisted his cock with his clean hand (he was ambidextrous). The younger man began to stroke himself quick and rough, his other hand, the one coated in Shiro’s mess, was brought to his mouth. Keith began lapping it up as Shiro slowly rolled over to face him.

The other’s breath hitched, those stormy eyes lowered and stared intently. It made Keith’s blood boil and added to his pleasure, heightening it as he could feel his release looming. His manhood dripped large dollops of precome, he used it as lubrication while moaning into his palm.

“Shit Keith,” Shiro murmured as he felt his face flamed further, even as he was still running hot. He watched as the other’s look seared on contact as he licked up his release. He would have never thought Keith would be so sexually charged, his fluster from before almost seemed like a faded memory. Continuing to keep his eyes trained, Shiro watched him jerk off swiftly with intensity. “Keith.”

Finishing cleaning his hand off, his wet hand came down to accompany the other, the dampness of his palm added to the pleasure as he circled his weeping tip and teased it. He was panting, making small sounds as he struggled, chasing his orgasm, but his eyes stayed connect with Shiro’s as he pleased himself. The older man moved closer, scooching as he was near that huffing face. Lips found lips. Shiro kissed him and took his time exploring that burning mouth as the other groaned deeply into his. His hands came up, tracing cheeks and fingers tangling in soft black hair, slowly devouring as he controlled the tempo of the kiss. 

Keith keened, voice drowning into the other’s mouth. It was too much for him, in his mind he repeated Shiro’s name over and over, thoughts of his new lover filled his mind. It was too much, and he ripped his lips away with a moan. “Aahh Shiroo!” He jerked uncontrollably as those lips peppered his face with sweet kisses as he came into his hands, messily and hot. The world shrank to only the two of them for Keith as he gasped and panted, feeling those soothing lips on his sweaty skin, his lungs fighting to normalize.

Slowly his dirty hands let his limp cock go and he sighed as his eyes closed. He briefly wondered how to clean his hands, but he felt Shiro take them and bring them up to his face and began to lap. Keith’s purple eyes opened, watching transfixed as he was mesmerized and felt his heart speed up. 

The flat of that tongue swathed one of his fingers, giving a long suck, before releasing. He watched as the mess was slowly cleared from his hands. The peace between them didn’t last –. 

Lance’s arms clamored against the back windshield, face smooshing against the glass as he peered in. They both stared wide eyed at the brunette, before a screech came from Lance. He moved, reacting dramatically as he opened the trunk, hissing at Keith as he grabbed his foot then yanked him, trying to pull him out the back. The other moved only an inch or two, as Lance bared teeth as he saw red.

“The fuck Keith?! You tryin’ ta steal Shiro from me?!” He yelled as it didn’t register he was exposing both men to the world as their limp dicks weren’t tucked away. The two began to make themselves decent again, situating and pulling their pants up.

Keith hopped out of the back of the vehicle and stood before Lance. His hands went up before him, trying to placate and come off harmless. “I’m not,” he began only to earn the other swelling up and closing the distance between them. “I – just things –. Things just happen and then we came together.” Lance sneered, forehead resting against the shorter man’s as he grew further hostile.

“Whoa! Hold on,” Shiro interjected as he moved quickly and put his arms between them, pushing the roommates apart. He made sure to keep an arm on Lance since he was antagonistic.

“I thought you were my friend!” He yelled.

“I am damnit!” Keith countered. “That hasn’t changed!”

“You suck, you stupid mullet,” he huffed struggling against Shiro. “He’s _mine_! My boyfriend!” He pointed at himself.

“Lance,” Shiro began delicately. “We aren’t together, you haven’t asked me, and I haven’t pursued anything beyond casual.” The expression he received was something he was prepared for, but it still made him feel guilty as Lance looked crestfallen and upset. Lance’s blue eyes were emotive and clear, even as his mouth fell open then closed in a tight line. All the aggression he had melted away in an instant.

“I – I should have known, a super-hot guy like you wouldn’t want someone like me. Probably why you didn’t pursue it.” His head hung dejectedly.

“Listen Lance,” Shiro scratched at the back of his head and grimaced, feeling terrible about hurting the slender brunette. “I don’t know how to say this, but I want to date both of you? Would you be open to that?”

“Wha –?” He was shocked to hear this and blinked, before he took one retreating step back from Shiro and Keith. “You want to date both of us? Shiro –, um that sounds a bit – selfish,” Lance said as the sadness was put on hold as he was dealing with a new emotion. It was shock. He was stunned that Shiro wanted something like this, dating the two of them. 

Then what? They were supposed to be cool about this jacked up arrangement?! And go along with what he wanted, hell no!

“It’s not like that,” Keith spoke which earned him a glare. He pressed on, regardless, while fixing his roommate with a determined look. Eyes sharp as he licked his lips. “Shiro and I briefly spoke about it, but we want this to be a relationship between all three of us. I want to date you as well,” he confessed with redden cheeks as he frowned, growing bashful. 

Again, Lance blinked as if the two were some unreal creatures before him, growing heads and extra limbs. He opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head ‘no’ as if drawing a conclusion. 

He wasn’t stupid, he now understood what the two wanted. He had read articles about polyamorous relationships and blog spaces. Lance was curious when he heard terms he didn’t know when it came to sexuality and relationships, he was always down to expand his horizon in that front.

These idiots didn’t know that they meant/wanted a polyamorous relationship. Then again, Lance didn’t believe Keith wanted one, he chalked it up to him being smitten with Shiro.

“Keith – what the cheese man? You wouldn’t in a million years date me or even entertain the thought. I know you’re like head-over-heels for Shiro, but it’s not gonna work as you’d have to like me too.” He reasoned. “Now you wanna be poly with Shiro and me? It wouldn’t work. Hell, you barely tolerate me as a friend and okay you’re like stupid hot, but,” his rambling was stopped as Keith had at some point maneuvered around Shiro and grabbed Lance, pulling him against his body.

The farmhand pressed his lips to his roomie’s, kissing him to convey his feelings. Shiro gasped in the background as the shorter sophomore poured himself into the kiss. Since Keith realized his attraction, he had been desperately wanting/wishing to kiss Lance over and over again. Now he got to feel those lips against his and it felt just as good as kissing Shiro, different, but still wonderful. 

Keith felt Lance kiss back for a tick of seconds before he yanked away.

The tall brunette’s eyes were rounded now as he cupped his mouth and looked mortified as he gazed at Keith. “Holy shit!! Oh fuck,” he took a couple of steps back as he still covered the lower half of his face. “I – whoa,” he couldn’t connect his words or string sentences together. He took a big breath and put further distance between the other two. “I gotta go, I’m gonna hitch a ride with Hunk. I’ll see you guys later and Shiro, I’m sorry I was an insensitive dick about your arm. You’re fine the way you are,” he gave a small yet hurt heartfelt smile before he waved at them, then he turned and ran away before either college students could respond.

They watched as Lance grew smaller in the distance with his retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I don't have much to say except last chapter will be posted later today....  
> Bye!!
> 
> If you haven't checked it out already please see the fanart that inspired this fic:  
> [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)
> 
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	4. Of Ebb and Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart that inspired this fic: [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)

Shiro felt foolish, but he wanted to do this. He needed to do this.

He hoped to hell this was okay. It had to be okay, both Keith and Lance loved how he looked as a camboy. Usually, when he dressed like this and dolled up his face, he slipped into the persona. It wasn’t much different than how he customarily was, instead he was open about his sex, which he considered himself pretty upfront about it, normally, but as Kuro it was only about the pleasure and being desirable. 

No other worldly thoughts matter when he was in his Kuro mindset. 

With this he wanted to present himself this way, rather than just being Shiro, it wasn’t enough. Presenting himself like this would help ensure both potential lovers would stay and remain with him. He needed to be Kuro, so he could gussy them up and offer them a good time, a way to consummate their beginning relationship. 

Was this normal and acceptable, he didn’t know. Shiro just hoped Lance and Keith would be susceptible to it.

Shiro stood before his vanity, letting his eyes drift over his form. He shouldn’t feel so nervous about this, he did this for his livelihood, but he hadn’t worn this type of clothing in front of anybody in sometime. Lotor was the first and last to see him in the pretty frills, then Lance and Keith would be second to see it up close and personal as of today. It was nerve-wracking and exciting. His stomach dropped at the two conflicting feelings, it had been sometime since he had felt so uncomfortable. Especially in his own skin.

Shiro’s metal hand rubbed at his bare arm as he let his eyes drift over his form once again. Checking his makeup, he had contoured his face, cheekbones standing out with the brown earth tones he used as rouge. His lips were painted a dusty rosewood color and his eyes looked big and full with the fake lashes he added in for dramatic effect. Eyebrows shaped with nude coloring, yet shimmery eyeshadow was used, but the corners of his eyes, the inside towards the bridge of his nose was dark amethyst to bring out the color of his eyes. 

To compliment he wore asymmetrical earrings. His hair was messy, his patch of white bangs hanging in his face curling around one of his eyes. Nothing looked out of place, he gazed at his clothing now. Fretting on if it would be enticing enough. He almost had half a mind to change, but decided against it, he’d already changed several times before. He’d stick with this. 

He wore a gray short sleeve crop top that said the words “Pound Cäke” on it. Then he wore sheer black thigh highs with matching panties and a fishnet garter belt. In the sheer material he could see his cock and balls clearly, nothing left to the imagination and he flushed, wanting to nibble his lip but reframed as he felt it twitch as he took in his appearance. 

He let his hand cup himself, pausing as he collected his breath. He shouldn’t start off with sex, but he felt it was essential to lower their defenses by doing this. It would be easier to talk about the heavy stuff once the edges were softened; besides he couldn’t pass up the chance of trying to take both on. 

Keith and Shiro didn’t have sex yet, they had felt guilty when Lance had discovered them almost two weeks ago in the parking lot.

Two weeks –. That was a long time ago. Or it felt long to Shiro –, he hadn’t seen either, but he had kept in contact with Keith. Lance on the other hand had ignored all his attempts and had given him (and Keith) radio silence. He didn’t answer calls or text messages and Shiro had apologized profusely, but nothing was returned.

He deserved the cold shoulder he was getting.

Keith had been trying to contact Lance himself, but he was yielding the same results as Shiro. Even Lance had avoided going to their dorm for those two weeks. He stayed with Hunk during that time. Hunk who was Lance’s best friend had tried to be neutral, but he couldn’t give Keith who was also his friend the cold shoulder. He would give a status update to Keith about Lance’s welfare, but keeping specifics vague. All Hunk would confess was that Lance was taking a step back and evaluating everything that happened, seeing where he stood and weighing it all out.

That was fair, given that they had hurt him and then offered him a poly-relationship out of nowhere. 

He could only assume Lance was confused and feeling betrayed, not to mention, he had been crass when he confessed that they weren’t dating. Shiro knew he could be jaded unknowingly, but he should have considered that maybe Lance thought they were dating because they had sex. Maybe because they had been intimate, that was an establishing factor for the underclassman and in his mind they were an item. 

Shiro should have been conscious of that instead of being so dick hungry, he could have avoided all of this if he hadn’t thought with his cock. He deserved all the anxiety he felt right now.

That was in the past, the here and now came to mind. Everything had changed in one night.

The evening before, Keith had contacted Hunk via text to see how Lance was doing. Their friend confessed that Lance was coming around to the idea of dating them. Lance was entertaining the thought of being with both. Getting that sort of confirmation was enough to spur Keith into action, he had left his dorm and went over to Hunk’s.

Throughout the night Shiro had received various text messages from Keith, they were short, but highlighted what was going on. It put Shiro on edge as he read each one, it was messy from what he could gather until it eased and subsided into conversation. The two roommates hashed everything out and he wished he knew what was exactly said, but Keith wasn’t one for divulging every meaty detail.

The last text he had read before he went to bed was: ” _We’ll see ya tomorrow @ your place_.”

Shiro wanted to be perfect for them when they arrived. 

When he woke to the chime of his phone it was a text from Lance which was enough to shake the sleep from him. It was a short message as well.

“ _See you around lunchtime, like noonish_.”

From that point, Shiro had sprung out of bed and cleaned his apartment (though it wasn’t dirty). Next, he tried to eat his instant oatmeal, followed by fretting on how he should look. Eventually, instead of being Simply Shiro™ he decided that he needed to look like Kuro and embody that persona. In his troubled mind it would smooth things over for them. 

Would it work? Who knows?

A loud knock on the door gave Shiro a start. He took one last look at himself, pulling the gray cotton of his crop top, before turning out the light of his vanity and moving his chair back to the computer desk. “Coming,” he called as he was tugging at his undergarments as he felt as if they weren’t laying right against his skin. Reaching the door, and then opening it, he stood behind the sturdy wood, hiding as two sets of footsteps came in. When he saw their backsides, he closed the door and locked it, bracing against the frame. He inhaled, “hi guys.”

When they turned around, he was greeted with slack jaws and silence, it almost caused him to fidget. He didn’t, instead, he smirked and moved, closing the space as their eyes were trained on him. Shiro could see the flush high on both their cheeks. “Hey there,” he said which made Lance sputter and Keith swallow. Good, that was the reaction he wanted, no rejection which eased some of his apprehensions. 

Shiro looked down at both and smiled, letting his hands trace over them. He trained his eyes on Lance as he cupped a cheek and drew him close. “Missed you,” he breathed on his lips, closing in on Lance’s own mouth, devouring the other before he could say anything back. 

He kissed him, tasting those lips, two weeks was a long absence. In the short time he and Lance were together, they had been quick to acquaint themselves to one another in a physical sense. 

It was easy to fall back into the familiar pace, they had been rather active when it was just the two of them in that month’s time. 

He felt those arms wrap around, hands falling and cupping the undercarriage of his ass, rubbing and giving a gentle caress. Shiro sighed, brows forking up into the kiss, already becoming more demanding. Lance broke the tender contact with a sound. “Nn Shiro, fuck –, I missed you too –. Babe,” he paused trying to calm himself as he licked his lips and Shiro leaned in, nipping the long line of his neck as he moaned. “Damn,” he laughed as he tried to think. “Can’t talk –,” he murmured. “Not with you messing with me.”

“Then don’t,” Shiro answered softly as he kissed the space behind his cute ear. He felt Keith crowd his backside and he was sandwiched between the two. The eldest felt pleased with himself as he loved feeling surrounded.

“Nope, I need to get this out.” Lance huffed with exertion. “I’m sorry about what I said, I was being a dick and I didn’t mean it.” He breathed which made Shiro pause.

“I’m sorry too,” the camboy looked into those deep blue eyes and gave a shaky smile. “I was rather cruel to you. What I said about us not dating, I didn’t stop to think about you and your feelings. I want to do this somewhat right, if you’ll let me.”

A smile was awarded in that moment, Lance grew bashful and leaned in nuzzling Shiro. “You’re forgiven, and I hope you forgive me as well.” He nosed into the other’s face and cracked a bigger smile. “I wanna be your boyfriend this time and I want Keith as well, I realized that I wanna give this relationship a shot with you guys. Is that cool?”

Matching that shy smile, Shiro nodded as his hands came up cupping the back of Lance’s head, fingers tangling in short brown hairs. “Yep, that’s fine.” Lance let out a breath hearing that and leaned in, kissing, their lips were a perfect fit against each other. It felt right and Shiro melted. 

Keith who had been unmoving, pressed closer, he began to shift, and his hands trailed up and down on Shiro’s sides. He was tracing the dips, grooves and hard muscles; fingers touching the definition of a solid torso. Shiro felt the other press kisses into his cotton covered shoulders and he sighed, back arching towards Keith. 

Lance broke the kiss he and Shiro were sharing and moaned. “Shouldn’t we talk a bit more?” 

Keith growled peering over a broad shoulder and glared. “We’ve done enough talking recently. We’ll talk more later, time for some action.” He felt Keith’s hands trail higher, pushing his shirt to sit above his pecs as he exposed him. His hands didn’t waste time finding his nipples, tweaking and pinching, giving small twists. The older man moan, head falling back as he arched his chest and Lance took advantage as he began to kiss at his throat. He felt Lance’s hands trail over his curved back.

“Okay Keef! You made your point! Shiro, babe, do ya want to move to the bedroom and get comfortable?” He felt one of Lance’s hands move from his back and then cupping him between his legs, giving a tentative stroke. 

Shiro hummed and gasped, his half hard cock thickened, hips pressing demandingly into that hand. “Yeah,” his response sounded too airy to his ears, like he wasn’t himself. He felt the bodies pulling away from him. Lance took his hand, leading him as they were familiar with the lay of the apartment. Now that he wasn’t being touched, well, Keith had his hand on his lower back. This was Keith’s first time in his apartment now that he thought about it, since it was a one room and one bath style floor plan, he figured the other was getting an informal tour. 

Lance led them around and behind the room dividers, it gave functioning privacy and separated from the living room/kitchen. His large bed would hold the three of them comfortably. Shiro broke away from his two new boyfriends and went over to his nightstand, opening the top drawer he grabbed two condoms, ripping them from the strip and fishing out his lube again that day.

He put the bottle on the bed and turned, he found Keith looking at his set up for his camming. He flushed and chewed his lip, Lance looked back at him in question and he could see the concern. “Keith knows that I’m a camboy,” reassured with a small smile and at the mention of that Keith turned around.

“I saw some stuff on your computer Lance, that’s how I found out about it. We’ve talked already, so no need to worry.” Keith turned to face both, but his eyes fell on Lance. He moved closing the distance as he put an arm around the brunette and drew him closer. Keith guided Lance to himself and kissed him, Shiro watched feeling the flames of desire wash over him as he watched the two make out. It was like having his own live show, he smiled and felt his cock starting to grow once more in the sheer panties he wore. 

He let his flesh hand reach down touching over his cock, cupping and petting as he watched, settling on the bed. His storm colored eyes took it in, the way Lance whimpered as he kissed Keith as his fingers tangled in raven locks. The way Keith kissed passionately, chasing Lance’s mouth as his hands trailed possessively, he saw flashes of sun kissed skin as Keith broke away for a moment as he pulled the other’s jacket and shirts off. Shiro moaned, two weeks felt like an eternity, just seeing Lance’s bare torso got him so hot. He gasped, moaning again as he was unconsciously stroking his cock, watching the two make out.

Lance busily got Keith’s own shirt off and Shiro felt his eyes lower, narrowing as he saw scratch marks on Keith’s back. He could imagine that Lance made those from them making up last night. Shiro began to quicken his leisure pace, his fist moving faster as he grew further excited. He shifted on his ass, widening his legs as he rocked slightly, the friction felt good and god he wanted them. 

“Hey now,” he purred from the bed and that snapped the two from their trance. “Don’t have so much fun without me,” he teased. “It already looks like you’ve already had some fun without me.” He stroked slower now as he pointed with his prosthetic hand at Keith’s scratched back and Lance blushed, looking like he was about to say something but Shiro simply beckoned with one finger, no need for an explanation. “Why don’t you two get further undressed.” 

Springing into action, Lance was quick to get his pants off but leaving his boxers on. Keith was slower, as his eyes zeroed in and watched the lazy slide of Shiro’s hand as he continued to play with his dick. He removed his own pants and opted to stay in his boxer-briefs as well.

Lance came onto the bed, sitting on knees as he let his hands trail and worship Shiro’s body. He leaned in and began to plant kisses on that chest. Keith moved, taking residence between those thick thighs as he let his hands run up and over those thigh high covered legs. Shiro sighed, body responding to both as he leaned back, laying on his propped pillows. He felt Keith’s hand trail up to touch his balls, rolling them and giving soft squeezes, a moan poured out of him as his toes curled. That hand descended below, touching him between his cheeks.

“Is that –?” Keith asked as he touched the base of the butt plug, fingertips curling around as he began to pull it out and then twist it before pressing it back inside. Shiro visibly hitched, chest pushing up and gasping.

“Is what, what?” Lance asked as Keith continued to play with the toy wedged into that ass.

“I used a plug to keep myself open,” Shiro explained as he withered. “I wanted to be ready.”

Lance moved, looming in front of Shiro’s face as he panted. “Can you take me this time? You haven’t before and I’ve always wanted to have you that way.” He flushed, but chewed his lip waiting for Shiro to answer. “I’ve always had the fantasy of having you. Can I this time –?”

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

Slowly he eased in groaning softly as he was seated within the other. “How does it feel, are you okay?” He licked his lips as he was feeling overwhelmed and he hoped his boyfriend would need a moment to adjust. 

“Uhn yeah! I’m good Shiro as long as you don’t move yet. You ready to take Keith, baby?” He asked softly, he concentrated on his breathing, Shiro’s dick was wider and longer than Keith’s was yesterday. Taking two cocks in two days was testing his endurance and was a personal best for him. He groaned as he tried to stay relaxed with the new weight and feel embedded inside him.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Shiro husked as he could feel the strain throughout his own body at keeping still. It had been forever since he had topped, Lotor didn’t let him do it often when they were dating, which was fine. Shiro had preferred to bottom anyway when they did, and he still preferred it, but being inside Lance was something else. A new experience and the tight feel around his cock was almost overwhelming, more so, than the pocket pussies and fleshlights he used for his shows. This was restrictive where toys had more give, not to mention, when having sex with someone versus a toy was real different. “Keith, I’m ready for you.”

Keith had just finished rolling the condom onto his length as it fit snuggly, he pinched the tip to make sure he had enough room for movement. “Okay,” he let his hand touch over Shiro’s back, a soothing graze before he removed it. He took the lube, slicking himself next before getting on the bed, he noticed Shiro had taken a wide position and wasn’t high, hips and body lowered. He was thankful that Shiro had considered their height difference, it would be easier for him. He positioned, rubbing his cock a few times with his slick hand as he stood on knees. Lining up, hand still on his cock, rubbing before nudging at the tight opening.

Taking great care, Keith began to open Shiro up as he slid into him, slowly. He took his time filling him up. He felt the other shudder and exhaled deeply, body remaining relaxed. Keith knew it took great exertion on Shiro’s part not to bare down while he sheathed himself inside.

“Kee~ith,” he mewed gently, panting and trembling as his hands clenched the bedding near Lance’s head. He felt that pelvis resting against his ass and he hummed as he clenched, before becoming laxed again. Shiro felt whelmed as he was restricted in the tightness of Lance and then on his other end he was stretched around Keith, the other was already nudged against his prostate and he wanted to let the most shameless sounds out.

“Shiro,” he felt both hands land on his hips before one slowly ran up the plains of his arched back. It eased the tension from him and he sighed. “I won’t move until you say so, okay?” Keith’s voice was deeper now, like it took effort just to speak. It was sexier to hear him like this rather than the dirty talk he got weeks ago.

“Alright,” he murmured back before he looked down at Lance and smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m good, used to you now.” He was met with a wide smile and he found it cute, leaning in he kissed Lance. 

It wasn’t too long of a kiss, but Shiro felt Keith begin to kiss over his wide back as he let hands trail over his torso, it was sooo nice. Those hands were callused and rough, running over his body with fingertips drawing into his skin with pressure and those kisses. Shiro felt Keith flowering his skin with his mouth, yet he was alternating with random sprinkles of licks and nips, it made Shiro arch and twist sensually below, moving subtly.

Lance sighed from below, those gentle shudders and moves from Shiro awarded him with barely there draws of those hips. The brunette’s blue eyes almost closed as his mouth parted open in pleasure. “Shirooo,” he moaned softly as his hands came from that wide chest to cradle the back of a skull, pulling the head down as he closed the distance.

Before lips met, Shiro gave his consent for Keith to move.

A growl came from behind the camboy, he wasn’t expecting such a response.

Keith licked at his canine, before closing his teeth on his retreating tongue. The former ranch hand was upright before he knew it, palms had resettled on those strong hips. Drawing back his own hips, he felt his length draw out and almost completely leave that large plump ass, he let out a pleased hissed as his eyes were aimed down as he moved. Keith bit his lip as his hands moved from those hips as they now took residence on Shiro’s ass. He gripped as much as he could, fingers digging in, grasping before he plowed in. 

A mingling moan spilled out of Lance and Shiro as he began, pace not yet established as he took an uneven tempo. Keith pulled Shiro’s ass into his thrusts as they impacted solidly then sliding outward, pushing that ass forward before repeating his actions. 

Keith panted and made soft almost inaudible sounds of pleasure, under him, Lance and Shiro were another story.

Shiro’s brows knitted and his eyes were squeezed shut as he was manhandled by his new boyfriend. He was surprised by how strong Keith was, the other’s sleek form was unassuming in appearance. The slender frame made you forget he was a laboring hand on a ranch, but now he could feel the draw and power. He felt it with each pull and push, the control he exuded, how he was aiming powerful plunges into his core.

“Uhn,” another gasp left him and all Shiro could do was grip the bed, holding himself above Lance as he was taken. He wasn’t completely idle, and he gave languid gyrations of his hips. Cursing, Shiro gave a steady roll of his hips as his cheeks came crashing back on the narrow pelvis, Keith’s cock, rubbed lewd circles into his nerves. “Fuck ohn – fu,” he struggled to move and breathe, he was quickly falling addicted to the currents of pleasure. He cracked his eyes open as he was jostled back and forth, looking down at Lance.

The brunette was gasping, eyes wide as he rocked under Shiro. As the rhythm was now settling into a beat, his legs at some point folded against his chest, knees now taking residence. The camboy had missed this move, Lance braced his thighs to keep them in place as he wiggled underneath, gasping again, then followed by a whimpered as he could feel everything. Dimly, Shiro realized he was the makeshift conductor between his two boyfriends. Keith’s thrusts and power transferred from him and into Lance.

“Haahn shit,” Lance moaned, as his mouth hung open and his brows shot up to his hairline. He was clearly feeling good. 

So was Shiro, he figured his own expression mirrored his boyfriend below. He chewed his lip before a moan tore out of him suddenly as Keith began to pound into him. 

“Oh god Keith!!”

He couldn’t tell who shouted that as Keith’s rough hand fell on one of his shoulders and his other hand took hold of Lance’s ankle, keeping his foot suspended in the air. 

“Uhh yeah,” Keith husked, his hips canted harder, now pounding into Shiro, which made the older man’s face screwed into a wide-eyed grimace. “Fuck Shiro you feel so good, swallowing my cock deep, baby!”

“No, no!” Shiro murmured in a soft plea. If Keith began talking dirty, he knew he would come embarrassingly fast and he didn’t want to disappoint both of his new lovers. “Please don’t.”

“Wha –? You don’t want to hear what you’re doing to me –, to us? Look at Lance,” he husked and Shiro felt the other shift behind as that slight chest pressed to his sweaty back. “He’s enjoying your cock and he’s taking it so well.”

Cracking open his eyes, he spied the brunette. Lance’s mouth was parted, slack jawed with half massed eyes and a rosy flush painted on his toffee skin. His eyes were glassy, and the blue nearly devoured in the black of his pupils. Shiro could also feel his cock, bobbling back and forth between their squashed bellies when space was permitted.

Soft whines, moans and whimpers came from Lance as he was already blissed out, almost out of their plane of existence.

Shiro felt his cock throb as he took in all of Lance, there was something powerful in seeing him like this and he began to drive harder into the body below with his dick. It made the glaze in Lance’s eyes instantly fade as he shouted. Making sure his thrust didn’t counter Keith’s he groaned. Shiro moaned deeply, the sound lasting more than a few seconds.

“Can I tell you how you’re making us feel?” Keith began again as if aware that Shiro had completed his assessment of Lance. 

Another moan spilled out of him before he realized words were needed. “Yes,” he croaked as he felt the dryness in his throat, all the moaning and sighing he had done thus far had made him parched. 

“Good kitty,” he could hear the grin in those words and Shiro gasped, air punched out of him as Keith drove in harder now, nailing his bundle of nerves, he was severe with his strikes. The force of his cock was like a piston, plunging in and driving out, almost leaving his body, that cockhead keeping Keith hooked in. 

Whimpers left Shiro and he was too euphoric to feel ashamed. All he could do was murmur both his newfound lovers’ names as he was reamed from behind and giving simple rolls of his hips, his dick was lining Lance’s walls. It seemed it was good enough as Lance was doing about the same as Shiro; he assumed his boyfriend below could feel the force Keith exerted from above. 

“Oh god! Oh god! Fuck it’s good!” Lance babbled vocally as he was near hysterical. His head tipped back as he dug his nails into at least one of Shiro’s arms. “Ahn Shiro! Keith!”

It was better than good, that was an understatement.

“See,” Keith husked loud enough for both, but keeping his voice metered. “I love how you both sound! God, you both sound amazing, do y’all feel amazing?” Keith got a resounding ‘yes’ from both and he chuckled hearing that. “I want to see you both cum –. Lance, baby,” he called which made those blue eyes look passed Shiro’s shoulder and up. When their eyes met Keith began again. “Can Shiro cum on you, I wanna see you covered!”

A trilling moan came tumbling out of Lance as he heard that, and he nodded rapidly. “Yea~ah, want that.”

Shiro felt a pleasurable quake trail up his spine and he moaned, he felt his cock throb in anticipation. It wouldn’t be long now, he wouldn’t be able to hold out with Lance beginning to bare down on him and Keith fucking him silly. 

“Good boy,” Keith praised and earned another moan from Lance as he seemed to eat it up. “You gettin’ close Lance,” he asked breathlessly, and Lance nodded wordlessly. Keith then began to fuck Shiro earnestly and now the oldest was gasping, grunting and making small pitchy sounds with the dead-on thrusts. Shiro’s eyes lowered, mesmerized by how compliant Lance was and how willing he was to please, also his blissed out face he’d worn, since the word ‘go’. “Touch yourself for us,” he commanded softly, and he did. Lance’s hand flew between their torsos, his hand formed a tight fist as it dug into Shiro’s stomach as he stroked himself quickly. “Good baby, touch yourself for us.” His voice was now raspy.

A gasp tore from Shiro, Keith’s movements were growing erratic, but the strength behind each pounding seemed to increase. If the other kept fucking him like this he wouldn’t be able to walk or be able to do a show tomorrow. He whimpered and by goodness he had never heard himself sound like this.

“Ah Keith,” he parted his eyes as he was quickly being unraveled by both his new boyfriends. Lance was beautiful below him and he loved how expressive his face was. His body held him tightly yet caressed him, he was pliant inside and he could feel his core pulsing as he grew closer. “Hahn!!” 

Shiro began to feel his body tense, legs going tight and his fingers clenching his smooth white sheets as he was fighting the inevitability. Keith was whispering to him and it was the filthiest of words and praise, low and dangerous sounding, it was stroking something within him. Shiro bit his lip and hummed another whimper. Keith’s cock, praise it, was on point and continued to smash his prostate, he could feel another volatile spasm and he cried out. Shiro gasped, babbled and he had no clue what was coming from his lips as he was now the hysterical one. He just knew he could feel the creeping prickle of his orgasm. 

He would be wrecked by the end of this.

“Hahhn!” He could even feel his eyes gloss over with wetness and they now matched Lance’s glassy eyes as well. “Cum,” he choked out and shook again. “Ahn, ah!”

“You gonna cum baby,” Keith asked as he began to really let loose as he was drawing in ragged inhales and exhales. Shiro couldn’t think, he struggled, trying to form an answer. Slowly words began to form in his mind, instead they didn’t come out but in its place more sex noises. A hand landed hard on his left ass cheek and then the rights, as he was swatted, he hissed in pain, but it didn’t dampen his pleasure only heightening it. “Answer Shiro!”

“I’m going to cum! Fuck,” he gasped as his mouth was wide and big.

“Stand up and arms back, now!” 

His body reacted before he could mentally register the command. Shiro was standing upright on his knees, dislodged from Lance as the body below moaned in protest, but the youngest continued to stroke his cock. Both of his arms were restrained by Keith’s hand, now residing behind his back, he could easily break free, yet he didn’t as it added to the heady feeling he was occupied in. He felt Keith’s other hand come around and ripped the condom from his twitching dick and then he was fisted roughly, his length was glistening with lube and his own precome.

He was stroked maybe three or four times before he came with an unsteady shout, his dick erupted, squirting white over Lance, messily. Shiro’s tipped his head back, body going taut as his balls drew up and he felt like everything was draining from his form. Keith continued to rut against him and stroke him through his explosive orgasm, even as he clenched down on that moving length in him –. 

Shiro began to come down, unhurriedly slow as he was faintly aware that Lance came with an airy moan as he trembled below. It was a chain reaction, Lance came seconds after him and then lastly, he felt Keith gasp and groan, stilling for a bit before he jerked violently from behind.

Moving to one side of Lance, Shiro collapsed breathlessly and Keith followed shortly afterwards, wrapping his roommate in his arms. All three of them looked at each other before smiles were emitted. They were slowly calming down to a normal pace of breathing.

“I’ll get you a towel in a bit, Lance.”

“Okay, but for now I just wanna lay and not move. Thanks hon’.”

“Yeah, let’s bask y’all. We’ll get cleaned up in a bit.” 

“Okay man, but are you like always going to be that bossy? Especially, if you date Shiro and I?”

“I’m not bossy!”

“Shiro back me up.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “I am not taking a side –, but I will say Keith was commanding in the bedroom.”

“See that’s being bossy!” The brunette countered with a grin, pointing and poking into Keith’s flushed cheek as the other grumbled.

“Commanding and bossy are two different things –. Also, you two loved it,” he groused bashfully as he looked up at the ceiling with a small pout.

Shiro laughed, enjoying the banter between his two new lovers. It had been so long since he had felt this excited and happy. He would no longer be wishing for someone, he now had two. He knew he would no longer be lonely. His college days going forward would be fill with this –.

Lance and Keith began squabbling loudly –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this Sunday... I was running behind...ugh! Story of my life!!  
> Happy New Year!!! ヾ(^^ゞ)
> 
> If you haven't checked it out already please see the fanart that inspired this fic:  
> [Camboy Shiro](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/164955054550/peachesandcreampies-if-i-put-camboyshiro-out/)
> 
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
